Saint Seiya: Armageddon アレース神話
by sebasraos
Summary: Muchos años después de la batalla contra Hades, el Santuario de Athena ha sido reconstruido, y una nueva generación de santos se prepara para defender la tierra de una nueva amenaza.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Desde la era mitológica, la batalla entre la Diosa Athena y el Señor del Inframundo se había librado cada doscientos años, hasta aquella ocurrida en el siglo XX que terminó con la derrota definitiva de Hades, al vencerlo en los Campos Elíseos junto a los dioses gemelos Thanatos e Hypnos.

Y así, una vez terminada la guerra y la paz fue restablecida en el mundo, el Santuario inició un proceso de reconstrucción desde sus cimientos. Sin embargo, sin guerras que atender y sin ser necesitada para hacer frente a más guerras santas, el alma divina de Athena ascendió al plano de los dioses convirtiéndose en una entidad celeste, con lo cual el cuerpo terreno de Saori Kido desapareció de este plano luego de dejar a cargo de las diversas funciones a sus leales defensores en la batalla contra Hades.

De esta forma, el tiempo transcurrió pacíficamente y el nuevo Santuario quedó finalmente erigido sobre las ruinas del anterior rodeando toda la montaña zodiacal en un proceso que tardó más de veinte años. Nuevos Santos fueron entrenados, y las Cloths se encargaron de buscar y elegir a aquellos que tenían las cualidades y potenciales para convertirse en sus portadores, como parte del comando de Athena para acelerar el proceso de reclutamiento.

Y así, desde la cima de la montaña zodiacal, en un treceavo aposento previo a la nueva estatua de la diosa Athena se encuentra el Patriarca elegido directamente por la diosa para encargarse de todo el proceso de reconstrucción, y desde su trono ha impartido las directrices necesarias para su ejecución en incluso realizando algunas de las labores por sí mismo, un joven adolescente inexperto al momento de su nombramiento, pero junto al apoyo de sus compañeros incondicionales maduró obteniendo la experiencia necesaria para cumplir satisfactoriamente con su cargo convirtiéndose en una figura respetada y apreciada por todos los nuevos aspirantes a Santos y aquellos que obtenían sus armaduras.

Sin embargo, este tiempo de paz no se extendió por un gran período tiempo… Y desde los albores del nuevo milenio, rumores de una armada invencible y totalmente salvaje comenzaron a recorrer diversos rincones del mundo, hasta llegar a oídos del Patriarca, quien sin dudarlo un solo instante envió diversos de los recién nombrados caballeros a investigar en los sitios en los cuales provenían los rumores.

Por algunos años recorrieron el mundo reuniendo toda la información posible sobre aquella amenaza misteriosa, obteniendo muy pocas pistas respecto a los responsables, pues se trataba de un grupo misterioso que no dejaba más que destrucción y muerte a su paso lo que impedía vislumbrar a cualquier posible responsable y las escasas pistas que obtenían de vez en cuando generalmente llegaban a callejones sin salida oscureciendo aún más el panorama.

Una cosa era cierta, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, aquellos episodios de destrucción eran cada vez más frecuentes y sangrientos llegando al punto en el cual las relaciones diplomáticas entre diversos países del mundo llegaron a álgidos puntos de tensión llevando la humanidad al borde de una nueva guerra de carácter mundial donde cada dirigente culpaba de las masacres a sus países vecinos y solo faltaba un pequeño hecho que detonara el inicio de el más grande conflicto humano de la historia.

Para el Santuario se acercaba cada vez más una guerra inminente contra aquella fuerza misteriosa, cruel y despiadada, para prevenir así el inicio de aquel conflicto bélico que podría terminar con la erradicación de la humanidad decidiendo movilizarse más activamente para encontrar a los responsables y ponerle un alto definitivo a la situación. Pues es cuando el mal se propaga por el mundo que los guerreros de la esperanza, los Santos de Athena, están destinados a aparecer. Vistiendo las armaduras con los nombres de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones, listos para combatir arriesgando sus propias vidas, y haciendo uso del poder de la cosmoenergía, aquella fuerza cósmica que compone toda la materia desde las piedras hasta las estrellas que brillan en el cielo, el universo interno que posee cada ser vivo en menor o mayor grado y que recorre cada célula de su cuerpo desarrollado con años de riguroso entrenamiento para ser capaces de crear poderosas y concentradas explosiones de átomos permitiéndoles desgarrar el cielo con sus puños y abrir la tierra bajo sus pies.


	2. Athena

**Athena**

Aquella noche veraniega era iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna, la cual daba un efecto de blanqueamiento a las edificaciones de los templos zodiacales, y en el recinto del Patriarca, este observa las estrellas titilantes en el cielo, cuando de repente una intensa estrella fugaz surca la bóveda celeste en una señal de presagio, la cual causa como reacción su rápida y ansiosa incorporación de su trono pues finalmente ha aparecido, y no solo eso, según la señal lleva un buen tiempo entre ellos, lo que hace que encontrarla sea algo aún más importante debido a la ola de violencia mundial. Pero, ¿A quién debería enviar? Luego de meditarlo un poco mandó llamar a uno de sus amigos más queridos que ahora defendía la primera casa del Santuario, el Santo de Aries: Kiki.

Transcurrieron unos momentos y el joven Santo de Oro ingresó al recinto del patriarca, vistiendo completamente su reluciente armadura, avanzando hasta la mitad de la misma, lugar en donde con delicadeza removió el casco de su cabeza liberando la larga melena castaña antes de inclinarse frente al sumo pontífice.

[Kiki/Aries]-Patriarca, ¿me ha mandado llamar?

El Patriarca, sonríe levemente a través de su rostro oscurecido por el ornamentado casco de color dorado.

[Patriarca]-Kiki amigo mío, levántate. ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no debes de tener tantos formalismos conmigo?

Kiki sonríe igual y se incorpora destensionándose un poco, y sonríe amablemente.

[Kiki/Aries]-Tienes razón, pero dime qué ha ocurrido. ¿Aparecieron los responsables de esta ola de muerte y violencia?

El pontífice niega con la cabeza, haciendo una pausa luego de soltar un leve suspiro de frustración.

[Patriarca]-No, desafortunadamente nos siguen eludiendo sin dejar nada más que muerte a su paso… Pero, a través de las estrellas he detectado algo mi buen amigo. Athena esta nuevamente entre nosotros.

Kiki no puede contener su sorpresa y justo cuando se disponía a hablar, el patriarca prosiguió.

[Patriarca]-Si, es cierto que su ciclo de reencarnaciones no debería cumplirse aun, menos tomando en cuenta que hace tan poco que nos dejó debido a la paz que había en la tierra. Así que algo debe estar por ocurrir, una nueva guerra se aproxima.

[Kiki/Aries]-Supongo que quieres que vaya por ella y la traiga al Santuario. ¿Dónde está?

[Patriarca]-En Alemania, en una zona campestre al norte de Baviera, cerca a Turingia.

[Kiki/Aries]-Entendido, partiré inmediatamente.

[Patriarca]-Ten cuidado, Kiki.

* * *

 _BAVIERA_

Se trataba de otra noche más en las calles para aquella pareja de hermanos, sus vidas dieron un giro inesperado cuando inició el ataque al pueblo donde vivían, y los recuerdos de ese día trágico aún atormentan la mente del mayor de ellos, un adolescente de doce años, de enmarañado cabello azul cobalto, vestido con andrajos sucios y raídos. Su nombre es Serge.

De hecho, todo lo que podían recordar al respecto era la primera explosión y a su madre ofreciéndoles una agua aromática para calmarlos, y luego despertar a la mañana siguiente en el sótano, para subir y encontrar los trozos mutilados de sus padres esparcidos por las ruinas de la que hasta la noche anterior había sido su casa, pero no paró ahí, el pueblo y todas las personas que conocían y apreciaban fueron asesinadas con una gran crueldad, y ahora todo lo que tenía era su hermana menor a la cual había dejado en la pequeña cueva que estaban usando como refugio desde hacía una semana, mientras el se las arreglaba en este nuevo poblado al que llegaron para intentar sobrevivir.

Sin embargo el día no fue fructífero y no pudo conseguir nada más que una lata pequeña de verduras, con eso tendrían que saciar sus estómagos por esa noche, y sacar energías para el día siguiente, y con este oscuro pensamiento entró cabizbajo a la cueva.

[Serge]-Hola Sophie, he regresado…

[Sophie]-¡Hermano!

Exclamó ella alegremente lanzándose a abrazarlo como si llevara días enteros sin verlo, y él sintiendo un gran alivio y calidez en su corazón se aferró a ella, acariciando su cabellera de color violeta claro, su pequeña hermana de seis años, pero con una madurez que en ocasiones lo sorprendía.

Con un poco más de animo, se sentó a su lado y le extendió la lata de verduras para que la viera.

[Serge]-Mira, te traje esto, se que no te gustan pero no pude conseguir nada más, lo siento.

Ella, abrazando en sus pequeñas manos las de su hermano sosteniendo la lata, lo mira con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

[Sophie]-Esta bien, pero comamos juntos, ¿si?

Los ojos de Serge se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía como una niña de su edad podía estar tan tranquila aun después de aquellas grotescas imágenes, de cierta forma la admiraba, y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla.

Después de comer entre los dos aquella lata de verduras, ambos hermanos se acurrucaron en un rincón de la cueva para tratar entre los dos de conservar el calor corporal y sentir la compañía mutua ante aquella situación. Y a pesar de las frías noches nunca pasaban frío, y Serge despertaba con la voluntad y energía necesaria para afrontar su dura situación, pero esa noche sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente.

* * *

La noche avanzaba y Kiki ya se encontraba en las campiñas de Baviera, preguntándose por dónde debería comenzar a buscar, pues el bosque era grande y no encontraba factible que una niña, de acuerdo a las descripciones del Patriarca, estuviera sola en aquel lugar a esas horas de la noche, aparte estaba el poblado cercano el cual fue devastado recientemente por uno de esos ataques misteriosos. Y así, con este dejo de escepticismo en su mente caminaba por el lugar pendiente de cada sonido ajeno al bosque que pudiera percibir.

[Voz Infantil]-Hola, te estaba esperando.

Kiki se volteó sobresaltado inmediatamente, encontrando frente a él una pequeña niña de rasgos similares a los de Saori Kido que lo miraba con expresión inocente, ¿Como no sintió su presencia antes?

La niña no dijo nada más, y levantó su mano señalando en una dirección al interior del bosque y en ese momento Kiki lo comprendió, aquella niña no se encontraba allí, era una ilusión creada por alguien, sólo quedaba descifrar si era aliado o enemigo, pero por ahora seguiría su juego, permaneciendo alerta pues no podía percibir ningún rastro de cosmoenergía y eso le parecía muy sospechoso.

Caminó por unos momentos en la dirección señalada por la niña sin desviarse de la ruta indicada, hasta detenerse cerca a una pequeña cueva rocosa que se extendía un poco bajo tierra en un agujero en el cual él no podría entrar pero tal vez un niño pequeño de la edad de aquella aparición si lo lograría. Allí, examinó en entorno notando las descuidadas huellas de que alguien había estado allí recientemente, entre las cuales se encontraba una pequeña lata abierta y vacía, ¿Se trataría realmente de una trampa? Debía confiar, eso estaba claro, pero aun así conservar la alerta.

Se agachó asomando la cabeza por el pequeño agujero, donde era obvio que no cabía, y notando al instante que solo la entrada era estrecha y el interior era amplio, y a pesar de ser un hueco bajo tierra transmitía una sensación acogedora. Pero aún más sorprendente, en medio del lugar, una pareja de niños dormidos abrazados mutuamente, de los cuales, la más pequeña era idéntica a la de aquella ilusión.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡Athena!


	3. Resistencia

**Resistencia**

La exclamación de sorpresa de Kiki retumbó suavemente en la cueva y al instante el niño de mayor edad, se despertó sobresaltado cambiando su posición para proteger a su hermana de aquel intruso mientras salían del agujero.

[Serge]-¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres?

Mientras se incorporaba, Kiki observó con calma la reacción del joven, desviando su mirada levemente en dirección a la niña que se despertaba detrás de él.

[Kiki/Aries]-Me llamo Kiki, soy un guerrero de la diosa Athena, y he venido hasta aquí porque su energía me ha guiado hasta este lugar. Ella es la reencarnación de nuestra diosa, aquella por quien daríamos nuestras vidas si fuese necesario; así que estoy aquí para recogerla y llevarla a Grecia.

Hizo una pausa sonriendo con amabilidad, mientras el joven apretaba los puños al no entender nada de lo que Kiki quería decir y en ese momento la mano de su hermana rodeó su puño tranquilizándolo y dando un paso al frente.

[Sophie]-Eso significa que vienes por mi. Me llamo Sophie y él es mi hermano Serge.

[Serge]-¡Oye Sophie! No creas los disparates que dice, es un loco, un desconocido, y ¿como crees que dejaré que te lleve alguien asi?

Serge se soltó de Sophie volviendo a ubicarse entre ella y Kiki, con un torrente de emociones en su cuerpo, el temor de perder a su hermana, la extraña aura de bondad que emanaba de aquel desconocido, y la rabia que le daba el como ella aceptaba esas locuras sin poner ningún tipo de reparo.

[Kiki/Aries]-Deseas medir tu fuerza contra mi, ¿No es cierto? Ver que tan capaz eres de protegerla de los peligros que la acechan, volverte más fuerte.

Hizo una pausa al notar como el corazón de Serge se desarmaba por un instante ante sus palabras. Si, eso era lo que el joven quería, proteger a su hermana a toda costa, pero ¿podría hacerlo?

[Kiki/Aries]-No lo dudes, vengan ambos conmigo al Santuario, allí Sophie será reconocida como nuestra diosa y tu podrás entrenar y hacerte más fuerte para protegerla a nuestro lado.

Sophie permanecía en silencio observando a Serge, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, aun cuando se tratara de una locura.

[Serge]-Lucha conmigo.

Los ojos de Kiki se abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa, pues no se esperaba ese tono determinado en su voz, estaba despojado de todo temor e inseguridad aún cuando el resultado de aquel encuentro era más que obvio. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo para negarse, el joven repitió su petición con la misma determinación.

[Serge]-Lucha conmigo. Puedo ver que no eres mala persona, siempre he tenido esa capacidad de leer los corazones de las personas, pero aun asi, necesito defender a mi hermana y probar mi propia fuerza.

Kiki bajó la cabeza, resignado a que tendría que pasar por ese proceso para cumplir su objetivo, pero no quería ser duro con él.

[Kiki/Aries]-Esta bien, intenta que uno de tus golpes logre tocarme al menos una vez, pero si te dejo fuera de combate te llevaré al Santuario y entrenarás severamente.

[Serge]-Si te golpeo nos dejaras en paz y no te llevaras a Sophie.

[Kiki/Aries]-Lo siento, eso no puedo concederlo.

[Serge]-¡Pues entonces te dejaré inconsciente y huiremos!

El joven no dijo nada más y se abalanzó contra Kiki, quien esquivó el primer golpe con suma facilidad con sólo dar un paso lateral notando al instante que Serge simplemente lanzaba golpes aleatorios, sin idea o noción alguna de técnicas de combate y tras una nueva serie de puños al aire, el dorado dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de su inexperto rival.

[Kiki/Aries]-Tienes energía lo admito, pero sin técnica ni estrategia no serás capaz de golpearme, inténtalo de nuevo.

[Serge]-No tienes porque pedirlo.

Y sin más se abalanzó contra él, pero ya no lanzaba golpes pues había notado la suprema velocidad del caballero, debía engañarlo y así lograría quitarselo de encima asi que haría una finta para golpearlo.

[Serge]-¡Toma esto!

Exclamó lanzando un potente recto derecho el cual detuvo al notar la intención evasiva de Kiki, cambiandolo por un gancho izquierdo. Pero ante la sonrisa del dorado este hizo un extraño movimiento y el golpe no solo no pudo impactarlo sino que ahora se encontraba detrás del joven que comenzaba a girarse al notar la absurda velocidad de desplazamiento de su oponente.

[Kiki/Aries]-Tienes buenos ojos, pero yo no he usado nada de mi fuerza y ahora me toca.

Antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar para evitarlo, Kiki puso suavemente su dedo índice en el centro de la frente de Serge, y una suave corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, totalmente indolora pero sumamente eficaz y el cuerpo inconsciente del joven comenzó a desplomarse a sus pies siento atrapado por el caballero quien con un movimiento rápido lo tomó bajo su brazo izquierdo como si no pesara nada y avanzando hacia Sophie hizo una leve reverencia.

[Kiki/Aries]-Disculpe mi rudeza, Athena, ahora debemos partir inmediatamente hacia el Santuario, y una vez allí me encargaré de entrenar a Serge como uno de sus Santos.

Sophie sonrió, dejando escapar finalmente el aliento que mantuvo retenido durante toda la pelea y asintiendo levemente se acercó a Kiki para acariciar el rostro inconsciente de su hermano dejando que una tenue y cálida ola de cosmoenergía inundara su cuerpo.

[Sophie]-Esta bien Kiki, llévanos. Conozco mi destino…

Hizo una pausa al ver el rostro sorprendido del caballero, y una vez más antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpido.

[Sophie]-Luego del ataque a nuestra aldea, he pasado los días en este lugar mientras Serge hacia lo que podía por traer comida. Durante ese tiempo descubrí quien soy realmente y supe que el ataque a mi pueblo tenía que ver conmigo.

Los ojos de Sophie comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, y Kiki le acaricia el pelo con suavidad, pues a pesar de ser su diosa de la guerra no es más que una niña que se esfuerza más de lo que puede por mantener la madurez de su divinidad.

[Sophie]-No se si pueda ver a Serge próximamente… y no espero que comprenda porque no puede verme, pero dile que primero tiene que hacerse fuerte, que ese es mi mensaje para él.

Sophie le dio entonces un beso en la frente a Serge, y agarrándose de Kiki, partieron hacia el Santuario.


	4. Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento**

Han pasado dos años desde que Kiki regreso al Santuario con Serge y Sophie, y desde entonces el lemuriano se ha encargado de entrenar al joven, viendo sus progresos y como de alguna manera ha conseguido un progreso casi prodigioso en el poco tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada al Santuario. Sophie por su parte, fue acogida por el Patriarca quien a su vez inició con su entrenamiento para que su despertar como diosa Athena estuviera completo.

[Serge]-Oye Kiki, ¿cuando crees que pueda volver a ver a Sophie?

El joven de cabello azul cobalto, ahora con catorce años y vestido con las ropas de soldado raso que usaba para entrenar tomaba su postura de combate frente a un Kiki vestido con una túnica amarillo pálido y una larga capa blanca cuyo cuello terminaba en una especie de bufanda.

[Kiki/Aries]-Cuando seas un Santo de Athena completo, es decir cuando consigas tu Cloth sagrada.

[Serge]-¡Buuu no es justo! tu mismo has admitido que he aprendido muy rápido a manejar la cosmoenergía y aun asi no me entregas una de esas armaduras.

[Kiki/Aries]-Es verdad, pero eso no significa que ya estes listo, aun no consigues golpearme una sola vez.

Kiki esbozó una tenue y amable sonrisa a su alumno, mientras este apretaba sus puños claramente molesto.

[Serge]-¡Eso es porque haces trampa! usas tu telequinesis cada vez que estoy por golpearte.

El joven dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo ocasionando que este se resquebrajara por la fuerza y tomando impulso para lanzarse contra Kiki en una serie de puñetazos a una gran velocidad, y sin embargo, el caballero de oro los evadía con suma facilidad desviándolos con sus manos al ser capaz de leer todos los movimientos de Serge y finalmente contraatacó con un golpe de su palma directamente al pecho del joven, dándole de lleno y arrojandolo un par de metros hacia atrás haciendo que cayera pesadamente rodando por el suelo.

Serge se levantó rápidamente, apretando los dientes y dirigiendole una mirada feroz a Kiki, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con apariencia de estar sumamente divertido.

[Kiki/Aries]-Estoy siendo suave contigo, en una situación real ya estarías muerto.

Serge sintió aquellas palabras como una cachetada, entonces seguía siendo débil, totalmente indigno de ver nuevamente a su hermana y de luchar para protegerla, la impotencia mezclada con furia lo inundaba, su puño comenzó a temblar pero se negaba a rendirse, y de esta manera comenzó a encender su cosmos, llevando su puño hacia atrás dando un firme paso al frente con las piernas flexionadas. Kiki por su parte lo observaba con cuidado, era el momento que estaba esperando, y Serge lanzó un fuerte gancho horizontal del cual salió un intenso haz de luz blanca que se fragmentó en una serie de rayos que se dirigieron contra el caballero de Aries impactando en su ubicación creando una espesa nube de polvo.

[Kiki/Aries]-Ese fue bonito y poderoso ataque, aunque aun puedes mejorarlo.

Serge escuchó la voz del lemuriano a sus espaldas poco antes que este le revolviera el cabello con su mano, a lo cual el joven la apartó molesto.

[Serge]-¿Lo ves? ¡Haces trampa, te teletransportaste en el último momento.

Kiki sonrió haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Serge, cuando unos fuertes y robustos pasos lo interrumpieron, y al girarse ambos se encontraron con un enorme hombre de unos dos metros de altura y grandes músculos, que caminaba revolviéndose su alborotada cabellera color azabache junto a una mujer de cabello verde vestida con un leotardo marrón y mallas verdes y su rostro oculto tras una máscara.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡Shaina, Elnath!

[Elnath]-¡Deja de hacerle trampa al muchacho Kiki, ese último movimiento se veía interesante jajajajajaja!

[Shaina]-Además, si sigues tratándolo con suavidad pronto se estancará en su desarrollo.

Kiki se cruzó de brazos al ver a sus dos compañeros, Elnath, heredero del poderoso cuerno dorado, guardián del segundo templo y un hombre con una persistencia infinita. Nunca olvidaría el día que llegó hasta su templo y no descansó hasta que hubo accedido a repararle el cuerno a su armadura, aun a pesar de las explicaciones sobre el milagro que había hecho posible que un caballero de bronce hubiera conseguido cortar el cuerno de la armadura de Tauro. "No me interesa, repáralo Kiki" era lo que le decía en cada ocasión que intentó persuadirlo de conservar el cuerno roto.

Shaina de Ofiuco, por su parte era una de las pocas guerreras que permanecía desde la última guerra, y aquella que se convirtió en su implacable maestra luego de la muerte de su maestro Mu para ayudarlo a perfeccionar sus técnicas.

[Kiki/Aries]-Ya lo se, ya lo se, y no es trampa Elnath, si Serge quiere golpearme tendrá que ser más rápido que mis habilidades telequineticas.

Luego, reparando rápidamente en la máscara de Shaina añadió.

[Kiki/Aries]-¿Y tu porque llevas la máscara, sabes bien que Athena ha revocado la orden de llevarlas, aunque creo que fue realmente motivado por algún tipo de incomodidad al no ver tu verdadero rostro.

[Serge]-Eso suena a algo de Sophie.

Serge interrumpió la conversación con la mirada clavada en la máscara de Shaina, y detallando cómo sus músculos se encontraban muy definidos sin perder gracia en su atlética figura, y finalmente ella se acercó al jovencito mirándolo de arriba a abajo antes de responder.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Lo sé Kiki, pero los viejos hábitos no se abandonan fácilmente… Y veo que este jovencito es el hermano de Athena. Siendo así, ¿No deberías ser más duro con el? Lo que haces parece un juego.

[Serge]-Eso es lo que yo le he dicho, pero no me hace caso.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Si es el hermano de Athena, debe ser fuerte. Vamos pequeñin, dame tu mejor golpe.

[Serge]-¡Estas loco! Me rompería la mano.

Kiki se llevó la mano al rostro, masajeando suavemente su tabique con sus dedos, tratando de contener la molestia y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

[Kiki/Aries]-Por eso es que debes hacerte más fuerte, y no por ello debo de ser más rudo en los entrenamien-!Cof!

La sonora palmada en la espalda de Kiki por parte de Elnath interrumpió sus palabras dejándolo sin aliento.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Vamos Kiki, no te enojes.

[Kiki/Aries]-Entonces déjenme entren… ¿Escucharon eso?

En una milésima de segundo, ante el drástico cambio en el semblante de Kiki, el divertido ambiente entre caballeros, cambio a uno de alerta, concentrándose en el entorno, hasta que a la distancia pudieron escuchar el grito desesperado de uno de los soldados rasos.

[Soldado Raso]-¡EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA ESTÁN ATACANDO RODORIO!


	5. Berserkers

**Berserkers**

Los tres santos abrieron sus ojos impactados por lo que escucharon, dándose miradas preocupadas ante Serge que no comprendía bien la situación, pues no consiguió escuchar nada.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¿Quienes crees que sean?

[Kiki/Aries]-No lo sé, pero deben ser fuertes si los soldados no pueden contenerlos, es probable que sean los causantes de los ataques silenciosos de los últimos años.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Además no podemos sentir sus cosmos, será mejor que vayamos

[Serge]-¿Que ocurre? ¿Un ataque? ¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Kiki se giró hacia Serge y le puso su mano en el hombro, deteniendolo de salir a toda carrera hacia el pueblo.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡Vas a hacer que te maten con tu imprudencia! Aún no eres un Santo.

Serge se giró apartando la mano de Kiki con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño y claramente molesto.

[Serge]-Y como quieres que me convierta en uno si no me dejas tener una experiencia real, asi nunca podre proteger a Sophie.

Kiki observó a Serge con preocupación en su rostro y luego a Shaina y Elnath quienes simplemente se encogieron de hombros, a lo cual el caballero de aries dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación.

[Kiki/Aries]-Esta bien, esta bien… Vendrás con nosotros, pero con una condición. Obedecerás todas las órdenes que te dé. ¿Entendido?

El rostro del joven se iluminó mientras asentía enérgicamente, acto seguido los tres guerreros levantaron sus manos y desde sus respectivos aposentos sus Cloths se desplazaron como estrellas fugaces hasta sus portadores, bañandolos en un intenso resplandor al irse acoplando a sus cuerpos.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡Vamos!

* * *

A medida que se acercaban al pueblo, el panorama comenzaba a tornarse sombrío, pues al parecer los soldados habían dejado de combatir y huían despavoridos corriendo por sus vidas, todos con heridas de diferentes magnitudes.

[Serge]-¿Pero que-?

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, y al girarse a ver, Shaina tenía entre sus manos a uno de los soldados el cual comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de ella.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-¿Por qué huyes? Tu deber como soldado es proteger el pueblo aunque te cueste la vida.

[Soldado]-¡N-NO! ¡NO PIENSO MORIR DE ESA FORMA! ¡SON MONSTRUOS, SUÉLTAME, NO QUIERO MORIR ASI!

Molesta, la veterana amazona arrojó al soldado al suelo, quien sin miramientos se incorporó y continuó con su escape, mientras el grupo de santos continuó avanzando hacia el pueblo y Serge daba un vistazo a los soldados y personas que huían, comenzando a sentir una extraña opresión en su pecho.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡No puede ser!

Ante ellos, la crueldad del espectáculo era increíble, la sangre manchaba las paredes del pueblo, y los cuerpos de habitantes y soldados masacrados y descuartizados se veían en cada lugar que posaban sus miradas.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Llegamos muy tarde.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Y en nuestras narices, ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Serge ante la visión se dejó caer de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos sintiendo sus latidos a punto de desbocarse, perdiendo completamente la respiración.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡Serge! ¿Qué ocurre?

[Serge]-E-es… E-es como en mi pueblo… Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Pero han escapado, llegamos tarde…

Serge negó con la cabeza, pero sin decir nada más y luego de eso se incorporó nuevamente, luchando contra el torbellino de emociones que se agitaba en su interior hasta que finalmente añadió.

[Serge]-Aún están aquí, puedo sentirlos. Es por aquí

Y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo en la dirección indicada mientras Kiki de forma casi impotente corría detrás suyo manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier emboscada hasta que finalmente lo alcanzaron en la plaza.

[Kiki/Aries]-Serge, deja de hacer esas imprudencias.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡Jajajaja! Tu alumno es bastante rebelde.

[Kiki/Aries]-Callate Elnath, pon atención algo está mal aquí.

Serge permanecía con la mirada clavada en un punto específico al final de la plaza, apretando sus puños, que comenzaban a temblar de furia mezclada con temor.

[Serge]-¡Salgan de ahí cobardes!

En ese momento de entre las sombras comenzaron a escuchar una serie de risas y gruñidos ahogados y seguidos de numerosos pasos metálicos que hicieron que los tres santos y el joven se pusieran alertas.

[Guerrero]-Oh… así que el chiquillo pudo ver a través de nuestro camuflaje… que buenos ojos… disfrutare sacandoselos con mis dedos.

Se escuchó un golpe metálico justo donde Serge tenía la mirada fija y un hombre ataviado con una armadura roja como la sangre compuesta de un peto amplio, un faldón puntiagudo, hombreras, protecciones para las extremidades, un casco estilo espartano que ocultaba sus rasgos faciales, y una espada aserrada goteando sangre fresca empuñada en una de sus manos.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡U-Un Berserker!

Se escucharon varias risas mas, y desde sus costados comenzaron a aparecer varios guerreros más ataviados con armaduras idénticas al primero que hizo su aparición

[Berserker]-Vaya, parece que sabes quienes somos Aries… Pero eso no te servira de nada contra la avanzada de Spartans del Batallón del Fuego Rojo del Señor de la Guerra Ares.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡Jajajaja! Tienen confianza estos soldados.

[Kiki/Aries]-Serge, regresa al Santuario inmediatamente, es posible que necesitemos refuerzos.

[Serge]-¡No!

Sin más, Serge se abalanzó contra los guerreros de Ares y estos a su vez se dividieron en varios grupos para rodear a los santos de Athena y comenzar la confrontación, Shaina se vio rodeada por dos de los guerreros, mientras Elnath y Kiki eran abordados cada uno por tres de ellos dejando vía libre para que Serge se abalanzara directamente contra la espada del último de ellos.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡SERGE!


	6. Despertar

**Despertar**

El choque del golpe inicial marcó el inicio de la batalla creando una gran nube de polvo que ocultó a los guerreros momentáneamente hasta que un segundo golpe lo dispersó con brusquedad dejando ver a Kiki lidiando con dos guerreros de ares al ser el tercero golpeado por uno de los que Elnath arrojó con fuerza mientras bloqueaba a otro de sus agresores y aprisionaba a un último contra el piso con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡No veo a tu alumno, ve y buscalo yo me encargo de estos!

Shaina por su parte, se enfrentaba con fiereza a los dos que la atacaban por ambos flancos, utilizando sus garras para desviar los ataques, buscar aberturas para contraatacar y al mismo tiempo señalarle a Kiki la dirección hacia la cual había sido arrojado Serge.

Pero, al intentar avanzar en esa dirección, su camino fue bloqueado por los otros dos Spartans, que no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir tan facilmente asi como los que estaban con Elnath no estaban dispuestos a dejar que el caballero de Tauro se enfrentase con todos.

* * *

Más allá del final de las doce casas, en los Aposentos de Athena, Sophie, ahora con ocho años, corre rápidamente hasta la entrada que dirige al salón del Patriarca, con su cuerpo inundado por la preocupación al sentir la vida de su hermano en grave peligro.

[Sophie/Athena]-¡Serge! ¡Serge!

En su camino es interceptada por el Patriarca, quien al ver a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos se dispone a consolarla.

[Patriarca]-¿Que sucede Athena?

[Sophie/Athena]-La guerra finalmente ha comenzado, mi hermano corre peligro.

[Patriarca]-¿¡Qué!?

Inmediatamente el Patriarca inició un proceso de concentración, expandiendo su cosmos a lo largo del Santuario comenzando a culparse por no haber estado lo suficientemente preparado al notar la situación en Rodorio que hasta entonces consideraba un entrenamiento algo violento, y cuestionándose el por qué en ningún momento sintió las presencias hostiles que aun en aquel momento le eran difíciles de dimensionar y rastrear.

[Sophie/Athena]-Todo estará bien Athena; Kiki, Elnath y Shaina están con el. Además es tu hermano, no se dejará derrotar con facilidad.

Sophie se aferró a la túnica del Patriarca, intentando calmarse y recobrar la compostura, creyendo en la fuerza de su hermano mayor.

* * *

La risa que se escuchaba estaba cargada de una gran malicia y sadismo, mientras la sangre comienza a crear un charco en la tierra y el joven se arrastra por el suelo con dificultad. Con dificultad había conseguido evitar el golpe que hubiera resultado en su muerte, pero aun así, sin una armadura no podría hacer nada lo que le ocasionaba una gran impotencia.

[Spartan]-Fujuju, derrotado con tanta facilidad... ahora… ¿por donde comienzo a desollarte?

[Serge]-Tu… no me has derrotado aun, mientras viva, pelearé por Sophie.

La risa sádica del Berserker estalló de forma ruidosa, observándolo con deleite mientras este se incorporaba con dificultad.

[Spartan]-¡Qué divertido! te resistes aunque no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

El guerrero de Ares se lanzó contra Serge nuevamente, y esté, dispuesto a pelear encendió su cosmos para contraatacar con todas sus fuerzas lanzando una serie de golpes al tiempo que intentaba esquivar todos los cortes de la espada del Berserker.

[Spartan]-Eres ágil como un gato, pero débil como una mosca...

El guerrero esquivó con facilidad un golpe de Serge al tiempo que este esquivaba un nuevo tajo de su espada, y repentinamente el joven quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos y luchando por recuperar el aire, que el fuerte puñetazo de la mano libre del berserker le había arrebatado.

[Spartan]-...Además, te leo como un libro.

Serge se tambaleó sintiéndose caer de rodillas, derrotado, a punto de morir sin haber sido capaz de hacer algo por proteger a su hermana.

[Sophie/Athena]-No te rindas, ¡Serge!

La voz de su hermana retumbó en su mente, y antes de recibir el tajo que lo decapitaría saltó a un lado, recuperando el aliento y encendiendo su cosmos como nunca antes lo había hecho ante la mirada sorprendida del Berserker.

[Spartan]-¿P-Pero como?

[Serge]-¡No importa cuantas veces intentes acabar conmigo, mientras esté determinado a proteger a Sophie no me daré por vencido!

Con sus palabras hizo arder aun mas su cosmos sintiendo una fuerza salvaje en su pecho, una sensación diferente al que había sentido antes al encender su cosmoenergía, y en ese momento del cielo cayo una luz que había iniciado su viaje desde los templos del Santuario dejando ver frente al joven y la mirada atónita del Berserker una Cloth de color ocre representando un felino con una de sus patas delanteras levemente levantada se hacía visible frente a ellos.

[Serge]-¡Una Cloth!

[Spartan]-¡Te mataré antes que puedas vestirla insecto!

Aprovechando el leve momento de distracción de Serge, el Berserker embistió contra él lanzando un rápido espadazo, sin embargo, este fue bloqueado en el aire por la armadura, que procedió a desensamblarse para cubrir el cuerpo de Serge en un resplandor a medida que se ajustaba a su cuerpo permitiendole esquivar con gran agilidad el siguiente golpe del guerrero de Ares.

[Serge/Lince]-¡Wow! Así que este es el poder de una armadura.

[Spartan]-Fujuju, ¿Asi que ahora te crees mas fuerte, eh?

[Serge/Lince]-No me creo mas fuerte. ¡Soy mas fuerte y te derrotaré!

Serge comenzó a elevar aun mas su cosmos creando una rafaga de viento a su alrededor mientras adoptaba con su cuerpo la posición de un felino lista para lanzar el zarpazo el cual siguió casi al momento en que el Spartan se lanzaba con un corte horizontal creando una serie de haces de cosmos en su contra.

[Serge/Lince]¡FERAL CLAW!

Las garras de Serge envolvieron completamente al Berserker creando una nube de polvo estelar a su alrededor mientras este intentaba protegerse del ataque usando su espada para golpear cada uno de los rayos de cosmos, desatando una onda choque que finalmente envió a ambos guerreros por los aires en direcciones opuestas.


	7. Equipo

**Equipo**

Luego de la onda de choque, Serge cayó con brusquedad al suelo después de golpear un par de árboles rompiendo sus ramas, levantándose entre jadeos.

[Serge/Lince]-Eso… fue… ¡Genial! De seguro que se murió.

[Spartan]-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ya quisieras enano.

No muy lejos de donde Serge se encontraba, el guerrero de Ares avanzaba con pasos cortos hacia el novato caballero, completamente intacto y una gran sonrisa en su rostro provocando un gran impacto en el ahora Santo de Lince al ver como su ataque no provocó ningún daño en su oponente.

[Spartan]-Acaso piensas que por convertirte en Santo de Bronce puedes enfrentarte a un Berserker? Eres un iluso.

* * *

Kiki, Elnath y Shaina continúan con su combate contra los ocho Spartans notando dificultad para derrotar a estos guerreros aun tratándose del rango más bajo dentro de los Berserkers, cuando sintieron el gran estallido de cosmos proveniente de la dirección tomada por Serge.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¿Oye Kiki, ese fue tu alumno verdad? Tiene un gran potencial, pero no esta al nivel de enfrentar a estos tipos.

[Kiki/Aries]-Lo se, son mas fuertes de lo que pensábamos, diría que incluso más de lo que cuentan los registros históricos.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Tienes razón para ser del rango más bajo están casi a mi nivel. Un novato como él no tiene oportunidad

Los Berserkers no daban tregua a los caballeros, superandolos en número y cerrándoles los espacios burlándose de ellos, lanzando ataques conjuntos poniendo en aprietos a los guerreros de Athena. Pero Elnath, el más grande de los tres mostraba una gran resistencia ante ellos, alzándose contra los Berserkers bloqueando los ataques que lanzaban e intentando sin éxito alcanzarlos con sus golpes.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Mientras no podamos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas no podremos alcanzarlos, porque de hacerlo arrasaremos con Rodorio y sus habitantes, lo saben y por eso no dejan que nos alejemos de este sitio.

Kiki lograba esquivar el espadazo de uno de los soldados, mientras Shaina electrocutaba un par más con sus garras, antes que estos se levantaran nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

[Kiki/Aries]-Si no terminamos esto rápido, Serge morirá. Puedo irme con mi teletransportación hacia donde esta, pero entonces las cosas se pondrán complicadas aquí.

El Santo de Aries dio un salto alto, ubicándose en un tejado para analizar la situación, pero inmediatamente dos Berserkers se lanzaron hacia él obligándolo a saltar hacia otro donde fue interceptado por otro, sin embargo, este fue interceptado a su vez por Shaina quien con una patada lo sacó de la escena momentáneamente.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Entonces teletransportame a mi. Si solo hay un Berserker con Serge, puedo hacerme cargo.

[Kiki/Aries]-¿Segura?

Shaina asintió y luego de un golpe de Tauro, uno de los soldados pasó volando sobre su cabeza hasta romper la pared de una de las casas del pueblo.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡Maldita sea! No puedo moverme libremente sin romper nada aquí.

Kiki le dio una mirada preocupada a Shaina, de los tres, era la que más lastimada estaba, pero si no fuera por la amplia experiencia que tenía como guerrera lo habría dudado por más tiempo o incluso se habría negado a su petición.

[Kiki/Aries]-Esta bien, te encargo a mi terco alumno.

Luego, puso sus manos en los hombros de la Santa, creando un intenso resplandor que al menguar dejó ver que ya ella no estaba con ellos.

[Kiki/Aries]-Muy bien Elnath, perdón por la tardanza.

El gran Santo de Oro, que se encontraba nuevamente pisando el pecho de uno de los guerreros de Ares, mientras intentaba estrangular a otros dos entre sus brazos, le esbozó una amplia sonrisa a Kiki.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Ok, sin embargo seguimos teniendo problemas al no poder emplearnos a fondo.

Dijo soltando a los soldados al tiempo que esquivaba dos espadazos y Kiki comenzaba a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra los restantes.

[Kiki/Aries]-Hay que elaborar un plan entonces y rápido.

Con movimientos de sus manos y brazos Kiki comenzó a repeler los ataques de los Berserkers usando su telequinesis lanzandolos hacia Elnath que siempre estaba dispuesto a recibirlos con un potente puñetazo, y aun asi, los salvajes guerreros se ponían de pie una y otra vez dispuestos a seguir combatiendo hasta sus últimas fuerzas.

[Elnath/Tauro]-No tiene caso Kiki, para ser tan pequeños son muy resistentes, y no podemos sobrepasarnos o terminariamos destruyendo el pueblo…

[Kiki/Aries]-Tienes razón, si tan solo no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por eso.

El guerrero de Tauro lanzó un golpe al suelo intentando golpear a uno de los Berserkers lanzados por Kiki, pero este consiguió esquivar el golpe ocasionando que Elnath resquebrajara parte del suelo con su golpe. Sin embargo en ese momento, una idea surgió en su cabeza.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡KIKI! ¿Puedes aislarnos con tu Crystal Wall?

El lemuriano de inmediato comprendió la idea de su compañero, y dando un leve asentimiento dio un salto elevándose sobre todos los Berserkers ubicando a cada uno de los ocho que estaban enfrentando, y con movimientos de sus manos los lanzó todos hacia Elnath antes de quedar levitando en el aire concentrando su cosmos.

[Kiki/Aries]-Muy bien Elnath, hazlo rápido, no creo poder mantener esto por mucho tiempo. ¡CRYSTAL WALL!

La pared de cosmos se extendió inmediatamente entre ambos dorados, y comenzó a deformarse como una lámina de vidrio fundido alrededor de Elnath y los Berserkers creando un domo en aquel lugar dejando por fuera las edificaciones.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡Bien hecho Kiki, resiste mientras acabo con ellos!

Kiki se mostró confuso, pues al interior de aquel domo, ni siquiera los sonidos eran audibles.

[Kiki/Aries]-¿Que dices?

* * *

Shaina corrió a toda prisa hasta el sitio donde sintió la explosión de cosmos momentos antes, y al llegar se detuvo de golpe dejando escapar un gemido ahogado, pues ante ella se encontraba Serge inconsciente y con grandes y profundas heridas que emanaban grandes cantidades de sangre.


	8. Elnath

**Elnath**

En el rostro del gran caballero de Tauro aparecía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al tener frente a él en el interior de aquel domo a los ocho Berserkers que a cierta distancia de él se reagrupaban mirándose entre sí y las paredes de aquella jaula de cristal.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Muy bien pequeños, ¿Por qué no vienen todos juntos?

Dijo con una gran confianza apretando sus puños y atrayendo la atención de los guerreros de Ares quienes comenzaron a reírse burlonamente mirando de pies a cabeza al gran caballero hasta perderse en sus grandes y expresivos ojos color verde esmeralda.

[Spartan]-¿En serio crees poder con todos nosotros? Nos superas en tamaño pero no en fuerza. ¡ATAQUEN!

Ante su grito los ocho guerreros de Ares se lanzaron contra Elnath con sus espadas en alto y manteniendo una formación militar en su ataque.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Jum, se nota que no conocieron a mis predecesores, esos si eran grandes.

Al tener a los enemigos cerca, Elnath se cruzó rápidamente de brazos e inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente, tomando la postura de un toro que se dispone a embestir, incluso imitando el movimiento de raspar la tierra con uno de sus pies.

[Spartan]-¡MUERE TAURO!

Las espadas se acercaron desde diferentes lugares contra el santo de Athena, pero ese simplemente sonrió dando un fuerte pisotón con el pie que andaba jugueteando resquebrajando el suelo e incorporando su cuerpo al tiempo que extendía sus brazos con un fuerte y preciso movimiento creando una fuerte onda a su alrededor que atrapó a todos los Berserkers antes que pudieran siquiera tocarlo lanzandolos con una gran fuerza contra los muros del domo de cristal.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Lo siento Berserkers, pero no les perdonaré las masacres que han hecho. Yo, Elnath de Tauro, los derrotare aquí mismo, pues sus armas no son rivales para mí Steel Arm. ¡Jajajaja!

Con sus dos metros de altura, Elnath era el más alto de los actuales caballeros de oro, y sin embargo no era de la estatura usual de los caballeros de Tauro, quienes por lo general superaban esa altura con facilidad.

Mientras, Kiki por fuera del domo intentaba mantener la forma del mismo luego del ataque de su compañero sintiendo como la onda creada por ese ataque expandió por un momento el diámetro de aquella celda de cristal antes de regresar a la normalidad con el esfuerzo del ariano para mantenerla por más tiempo, percatándose que Elnath, ahora encerrado alli habia decidido jugar con los Berserkers.

[Kiki/Aries]-Oh vamos Elnath, ¿En serio tienes que ponerte a jugar?

Los guerreros de Ares al interior del domo ya habían recobrado su formación, iniciando nuevamente su ofensiva contra el dorado, quien luego de su movimiento había permanecido inmóvil en el mismo punto cruzado de brazos, sin hacer ningún movimiento excepto el movimiento de sus pupilas observando los movimientos de sus enemigos que comenzaban a desplazarse a lo largo del domo rodeandolo tomando determinadas posiciones esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

[Spartan]-Deberían rendirse y aceptar una muerte rápida, el Señor Ares es invencible.

Elnath cerró sus ojos para luego soltar una sonora carcajada, y justo en aquel momento de descuido los soldados iniciaron su ofensiva, realizando esta vez una variación en su formación pues no solo lo atacarian por diferentes flancos sino que a su vez lo harían en diferentes intervalos consecutivos creando una sucesión de ataques desde todas las direcciones.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Si es invencible lo derrotaremos!

A una gran velocidad el caballero de tauro comenzó a esquivar los diferentes tajos y golpes que le lanzaban los Berserkers lanzando determinados golpes a algunos haciendo que se desplazaran de sus formaciones hasta ir arrojando uno a uno cada uno de ellos contra un mismo punto cercano al centro del domo, mientras Elnath se ubicaba cercano a una de las paredes del mismo una vez más con sus brazos cruzados.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Es una lastima que no estarán para presenciarlo cuando eso ocurra porque ninguno de ustedes abandonara este domo con vida.

[Spartan]-Deja de decir estupideces, el que no saldrá de este lugar eres tu, y luego iremos por tu compañero. ¡ATAQUEN!

Con un bramido los Spartans se abalanzaron contra Elnath quien encendió su cosmo abruptamente haciendo que su Cloth resplandeciera en una intensa luz dorada.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Insensatos, ahora conocerán el poder de la técnica insignia de los caballeros de Tauro.

Con un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz, Elnath extendió los brazos creando una onda de choque que rápidamente se transformó en la silueta de un toro dorado hecho de cosmoenergía.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡GREAT HORN!

Grandes trozos de piedra se levantaron de golpe desde el suelo a medida que el toro de cormoenergía avanzaba contra la horda de Berserkers quienes sin poder hacer nada fueron alcanzados por el inmenso poder del ataque que seguía avanzando arrasando con todo el camino a su paso creando un intenso brillo cegador hasta finalmente impactar con el otro extremo del domo de cristal creado por Kiki sacudiendolo y causándole serias dificultades al lemuriano para resistir la fuerza de la técnica de su compañero.

Uno a uno, los Berserkers comenzaron a caer al suelo en ruinas con sus armaduras destrozadas y sin ningún rastro de vida en ellos mientras la nube de polvo y tierra creada por el Great Horn ocultaba todo a la vista de Kiki, quien exhausto por su esfuerzo con el domo de cristal dejaba que este se resquebrajara y desapareciera liberando la nube y dejando ver al dorado de pie avanzando hacia el ariano con mucha tranquilidad.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡Te dije que te apuraras! por poco y no logro contener tu ataque.

Elnath se acercó a Kiki sin disminuir su sonrisa guardando silencio y justo cuando este último se giro para comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección, el guerrero de Tauro le plantó una fuerte palmada en la espalda dejándolo sin aire al tiempo que respondía.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Yo nunca dudé de ti Kiki, asi que deja de preocuparte y vamos por tu alumno y el Berserker que falta, si es que Shaina no lo eliminó ya.

Ambos santos de oro comenzaron a avanzar hacia el bosque, cuando estando ya llegando al borde vieron una silueta extraña saliendo de allí, la cual rápidamente reconocieron como Shaina, llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Serge, vistiendo la Cloth de Lince y vendado de manera apresurada con las diferentes telas de sus ropas y las de la veterana amazona, las cuales se encontraban empapadas del color carmesí de la sangre.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡SERGE!


	9. Declaración

**Declaración**

La luz de la luna ilumina tenuemente la habitación de una pequeña casa en la parte baja de las doce casas, en ella Kiki, se encuentra junto a Shaina cuidando a Serge, quien aún permanecía inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y las heridas sufridas en su cuerpo.

[Kiki/Aries]-En serio Shaina, muchas gracias por salvarlo.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Ya te lo dije Kiki, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Además ese Berserker logró escapar.

[Kiki/Aries]-Ya pagará por lo que hizo, pero aun así… nuestros Santos de Bronce no tienen oportunidad contra ellos...

[Patriarca]-No hables de esa manera Kiki, sabes bien que no es así.

Shaina y Kiki se giraron sobresaltados al reconocer la voz del Patriarca detrás de ellos, y al girarse lo vieron con su casco y entrando con la pequeña Athena que rápidamente se abalanzó hacia Serge en sollozos agarrando su mano entre las suyas.

[Sophie/Athena]-¡Serge! ¡Serge! Resiste, no te mueras.

Los tres guerreros no pudieron evitar el ambiente sombrío que los rodeó inmediatamente ante aquella escena desgarradora y el hecho de que la Athena que tendría que liderar aquella cruenta batalla no era más que una niña pequeña.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-¿Estas seguro que esto esta bien? No me parece que esté lista para enfrentarse a Ares. Además, ¿Donde estaban los demás? ¿Y por qué no podemos sentir sus cosmoenergías?

El Patriarca miró a Sophie con cariño y luego a Shaina.

[Patriarca]-No se si esté bien o no, pero es Athena y como tal es su destino, además recuerda que si se desea con fervor se pueden alcanzar grandes milagros.

Hizo una pausa acercándose a Serge y a Sophie acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de ambos, dando una sonrisa espezanzadora y al mismo tiempo llena de recuerdos, levemente notoria para sus compañeros a través del gran casco dorado que traía puesto.

[Patriarca]-Los demás andaban dispersos por el mundo buscando pistas sobre esta amenaza, nunca pensamos que decidiera venir directamente hasta nosotros, pero ya que lo hicieron vienen para aca, y con respecto a sus cosmoenergías no estoy seguro, pero debe ser algún tipo de bendición otorgada por Ares para facilitarles los ataques.

[Kiki/Aries]-¿Y Rodorio? ¿Hubo sobrevivientes dentro del pueblo?

[Patriarca]-Elnath sigue allí junto con un grupo de santos en las labores de búsqueda, pero lastimosamente no han encontrado tantos sobrevivientes como esperábamos.

Se hizo un denso silencio, interrumpido solamente por los sollozos de Sophie quien permanecía arrodillada al lado de Serge con su mano entre las suyas hasta que final se escuchó un sonido ronco, seguido de un quejido y el joven abría sus ojos con debilidad mirando a su hermana por primera vez en dos años.

[Serge]-S-Sophie…

[Sophie/Athena]-¡Serge!

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos llenas de felicidad de ver a su hermano despertar, y sin poder controlarlo toda la pequeña habitación se llenó de una gran calidez y amor fraternal proveniente de la pequeña, quien dejaba escapar una porción de su cosmoenergía bañando en ella a todos los presentes.

[Patriarca]-Ahora entiendo por qué quería tan desesperadamente venir a verlo…

* * *

Al día siguiente, un gran revuelo sacudía el Santuario luego de las órdenes del patriarca de reagrupar a todos los Santos en el Gran Coliseo para darles el anuncio del responsable del caos que recorría la tierra desde sombras llevando muerte y destrucción.

Poco a poco iban llegando cada uno de ellos al sitio de encuentro vestidos con sus armaduras de Oro, Plata y Bronce armando un gran bullicio en el lugar, pues la inmensa mayoría de ellos no conocía a la nueva encarnación de Athena, así que además de el anuncio del enemigo, también se trataba de la presentación oficial de la diosa protectora de la tierra ante sus guardianes.

No muy lejos de allí, después de una milagrosa recuperación posible gracias al cosmos de Sophie, Serge avanzaba con su cuerpo aún cubierto de vendajes bajo su armadura de Lince acompañado de Kiki, que no terminaba de salir de su asombro ante la recuperación de su joven alumno.

[Kiki/Aries]-Es sorprendente el poder de Athena, pensar que sus oraciones cerraron y curaron la mayoría de tus heridas físicas, es como si te hubiera hecho un tratamiento expreso. Sin embargo Serge, debes tener mas cuidado, ya viste las habilidades de los Berserkers, conoces la historia de la era del mito y además aun eres un novato.

Serge, molesto caminaba sin prestarle mucha atención, aún se sentía frustrado por la forma en que fue derrotado y casi asesinado en la tarde anterior, y como gracias a eso ahora era tratado como un niño inútil.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡Serge! ¿Me estas escuchando? Ve y busca a los demás santos de bronce, debo ir al frente con los demás santos de oro.

Kiki señaló la ruta que Serge debía tomar y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la plataforma principal donde los caballeros de oro ya estaban esperando.

Justo a la hora pactada todos los santos de oro allí presentes se separaron en dos grupos abriendo el camino para el patriarca mostrando algunos su rostro de asombro, mientras todos los santos de los demás rangos y los soldados rasos se quedaban en silencio totalmente formados a medida que este avanzaba poniéndose al frente.

[Patriarca]-¡Santos de Athena! Somos conscientes que una amenaza acecha la tierra desde hace tiempo, el caos y devastación que comenzó a expandirse hace unos años permanecía en un total misterio para nosotros mientras continuamente oramos a Athena para darnos su guía. Y finalmente, rompiendo el ciclo de reencarnaciones decidió bajar nuevamente a la tierra, marcando con ello un hito histórico además del presagio que esta será una batalla como ninguna otra.

Desde atrás de él, Athena, llevando a Niké consigo dio un paso saliendo a la vista de todos sus guerreros, quienes en su mayoría no consiguieron ahogar su asombro al ver que se trataba de una niña de ocho años.

[Sophie/Athena]-¡Santos! Esta guerra será la más violenta de todas, pues nuestro enemigo se trata nada más y nada menos que-

Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas de golpe ante la presencia de un enorme cosmos que se expandió por todo el santuario a una gran velocidad, manchando el cielo de un intenso color rojo sangre y ejerciendo presión sobre los presentes, causando que los soldados rasos y la gran mayoría de santos de bronce cayeran en sus rodillas, mientras los santos de plata y de oro hacían lo posible por no caer de la misma forma, y la silueta del Dios de la Guerra y la Violencia aparecía en el cielo con grandes ojos de fuego.

[Ares]-Suficiente Athena, esta guerra comienza ahora.


	10. Invasión

**Invasión**

Ante la aparición de Ares, los santos de Athena hacían lo posible por resistir su increíble presión cósmica, Serge desde su ubicación con los demás santos de bronce caer de rodillas mientras el mismo forcejeaba por no dejarse caer aun a pesar de sus heridas, y unos cuantos pasos frente a él veía una joven, también de bronce, de larga cabellera negra atada en una trenza la cual permanecía de pie, casi ignorando aquella fuerza y a su alrededor otros cuantos guerreros que como él se esforzaban por no dejarse dominar.

Los Santos de Oro a su vez se reagruparon alrededor de Athena y el Patriarca encendiendo su cosmos creando una barrera y adoptando sus posiciones de batalla con la mirada en alto donde el rostro de Ares parecía a punto de devorarlos a todos.

[Sophie/Athena]-¡Ares!

[Ares]-Pero que diminuta Athena tenemos aquí, será una broma acabar con todos ustedes en este instante, pues todo mi ejercito esta aqui reunido en este momento.

Todos se miraron sobresaltados, buscando a los Berserkers en alguna parte pero de momento no se veia ningun tipo de amenaza, sin embargo la sensación de opresión y el claro estado de alerta recorría los cuerpos de todos y cada uno de los santos.

[Patriarca]-Es imposible que no hubiéramos percibido sus cosmos, una cosa son sus soldados rasos y otra los Berserkers principales.

La estruendosa risa de Ares sacudió todo el lugar en un intenso son de burla hacia Athena y sus guerreros.

[Ares]-¿Soldados rasos dices? esos guerreros que pusieron en aprietos a sus Santos de Oro eran Berserkers del Batallón del Fuego Rojo, es decir, Berserkers, no soldados rasos. Gracias a mi poder no podrán determinar el cosmos de mis guerreros… Pero ha sido suficiente charla.

Una onda de energía se desprendió de la silueta celeste de Ares y por un instante se pudo sentir una gran cantidad de cosmos agresivos y violentos que tenían completamente rodeada la plazoleta donde estaba teniendo lugar la asamblea de Santos.  
[Ares]-¡Berserkers, comiencen la invasión!

[Patriarca]-¡Maldición! El ataque de ayer fue una trampa, esperaban que todos estuvieramos aqui reunidos para realizar el ataque masivo. Es nuestro deber proteger a Athena y eliminar a los Berserkers.

Mientras hablaba, una gran cantidad de guerreros de Ares aparecieron rodeando el Gran Coliseo, perfectamente organizados en escuadrones de combate, dispuestos a atacar a los santos para aniquilarlos, aprovechando la presión ejercida por el cosmos de Ares.

[Sophie/Athena]-¡Suficiente!

Exclamó la pequeña Athena golpeando el suelo con su Nike, creando una onda dorada a lo largo del coliseo rompiendo el efecto paralizante de Ares, y liberando a sus guerreros para que pudieran luchar libremente.

[Sophie/Athena]-¡No dejaremos que Ares se salga con la suya, debemos pelear!

El grito de exclamación de los Santos hizo eco alrededor del lugar preparándose para la ofensiva de los cuatro batallones de Berserkers los cuales rápidamente comenzaron su ofensiva.

Serge por su parte, había decidido seguir a la joven de bronce que había encontrado tan fuerte y resistente a aquella presión cuando él mismo casi sucumbe ante ella, y para su sorpresa parecía no ser el único dispuesto a seguirla pues otros tantos caballeros de bronce se acercaban a ella recibiendo sus instrucciones como si fuera una superior cuando de repente una ráfaga de flechas cruzó el cielo en dirección a los caballeros de bronce en aquel lugar, pero ella, pendiente de aquel movimiento encendió su cosmos a una gran velocidad.

[Dragón]-¡ROZAN SUI RYU HA!

Con su golpe un inmenso remolino de gran fuerza se desató absorbiendo todas las flechas y destrozandolas en el acto para luego comenzar a dar órdenes a los demás hasta posar su mirada finalmente en Serge analizando sus vendajes de la cabeza a los pies mostrando asombro en sus grandes ojos de color verde oscuro.

[Dragón]-Tu debes de ser el hermano de Athena, escuché de tu combate de ayer, me llamo Ryuko, Ryuko de Dragón, ¿Y tu?

[Serge/Lince]-Soy Serge de Lince, y estoy aquí para luchar contra estos salvajes.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-Muy bien, solo trata de no morir en el intento… por ahora debemos luchar con todo lo que tenemos.

[Berserker]-¿Ya terminaron de despedirse? Si es así, nosotros los Gladiators del Batallón del Desastre los eliminaremos de inmediato.

Serge detalló rápidamente a aquellos sujetos observando sus variadas armas, sin conseguir ver un arco entre ellas, lo cual los descartaba como los autores del ataque anterior, pero antes que pudiera expresar algo, los Gladiators se abalanzaron contra el, Ryuko y los demás caballeros de bronce que estaban allí.

De otro lado, mientras las flechas seguían cayendo por diferentes lugares del campo de batalla varios caballeros de oro protegían a Athena después que varios de ellos hubieran partido directamente al los lugares siendo atacados por los Berserkers.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Jajajaja nos atraparon en su juego quien lo hubiera previsto.

[Kiki/Aries]-Vamos Elnath, no es divertido. Sabes bien por lo de ayer que cada uno de estos soldados es más fuerte que nuestros caballeros de bronce.

Una delicada risita se escuchó detrás de ellos, y al girarse vieron el perfil de la Santa de Géminis, una mujer asiática de lacia cabellera castaña que salía por su casco, con los rasgos faciales ocultos excepto su sonrisa la cual parecía levemente más amplia en su costado izquierdo.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡Hikari!

Athena observó detalladamente a la mujer quien al notarlo e ignorando el reproche de Kiki, se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza a la joven diosa como si se tratara de una niña más pequeña de lo que realmente era, momento en el cual ella pudo ver que su cabello no era totalmente castaño sino que todo su lado izquierdo era totalmente diferente, pues mientras del lado derecho de su cabeza su cabello era castaño, del lado izquierdo era de una tonalidad más oscura casi negra y sus ojos también eran de diferentes colores siendo uno color miel y el otro de un gris pálido.

[Hikari/Géminis]-Tal vez, Kiki, subestimaron a sus enemigos.

El ariano se disponía a reprocharle el comentario a su compañera, cuando la mano de Elnath sobre su hombro lo distrajo, señalando el lugar más lejano del coliseo donde una lluvia de flechas caía directamente en un único punto sobreponiéndose al torbellino creado por Ryuko.

En ese lugar, Serge hacía lo posible para esquivar los ataques de los Gladiators junto con los demás caballeros de bronce, pero en ese momento, no pudo evitar notar como la guerrera de dragón estaba siendo superada por aquel ataque.

[Serge/Lince]-¡Ryuko!

El choque de cosmos creó una onda de gran fuerza, y un destello que ocultó momentáneamente el resultado del ataque, el cual al comenzar a menguar dejó ver tres figuras al lado de Ryuko en brillantes armaduras plateadas, uno con un escudo, una esbelta mujer de marcadas curvas y un hombre alto de músculos marcados que sostenía a la joven de bronce entre sus brazos.

[Escudo]-Ohhh, estas flechas serán un reto para ti.

[Sagitta]-No compares mis flechas fantasma con estas varitas.

[Hércules]-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Ryuko?


	11. Combinación

**Combinación**

Ryuko al ver el quienes eran comenzó a retorcerse algo incómoda, obligando al fornido caballero de Hércules a ponerla en el suelo.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡Leo! y también Mirina y Tank

El caballero de escudo esbozo una sonrisa hacia Ryuko antes de poner su mirada en Serge y en sus heridas vendadas.

[Tank/Escudo]-Te he dicho que mi nombre es Mustang. ¿Y quien es el pequeño herido? debería estar recuperándose no en medio de esta batalla.

Serge apretó sus puños avanzando hacia los tres santos de plata aprovechando el breve respiro que parecían tener a su alrededor dispuesto a protestar por el trato que todos parecían darle, cuando la mano de Ryuko sobre su pecho lo detuvo de hacerlo y ella respondió por él con un tono más calmado.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-Es Serge de Lince, es el hermano de Athena, y esta aqui cumpliendo no solo su deber como Santo, sino también el de hermano mayor.

Los tres caballeros de plata asintieron, y Leo, el caballero de Hércules procedió a hacer las presentaciones.

[Leo/Hércules]-Soy Leónidas de Hércules, pero puedes llamarme Leo, ella es Mirina de Sagitta, y el es Mustang de Escudo, aunque no le guste todos lo llamamos Tank.

[Tank/Escudo]-Nada de eso, soy Mustang para ti, cuando aprenderán.

[Mirina/Sagitta]-Chicos, aquí vienen de nuevo. ¿Pasamos a la ofensiva?

Los Gladiators aprovechando el tiempo para reagruparse, se lanzaban nuevamente en una compleja formación de lanza.

En la plataforma principal, Kiki, Elnath, Hikari y el Patriarca se encontraban protegiendo a Athena, sin recibir ningún tipo de ataque de ninguno de los cuatro batallones, los cuales parecían enfocados exclusivamente en los guerreros de rangos inferiores, cuando una voz suave y calmada habló detrás de ellos, y al girarse vieron a Asura, el caballero dorado de Virgo, parado frente a ellos con los ojos cerrados y varias armas reposando en sus manos, entre las cuales reconocieron dos espadas de los Spartans.

[Asura/Virgo]-No se si lo hayan notado, pero todos son Berserkers del rango inferior, y aunque son casi tan fuertes como un caballero de plata normal, los superan ampliamente en número, y es ahí donde radica su verdadera fuerza.

Kiki y Elnath se mostraron sorprendidos al ver la gran cantidad de armas que Asura traía consigo, pero Hikari se limitó a sonreír de forma burlona acercándose a su compañero.

[Hikari/Géminis]-Ohhh, ¿entonces te has pasado todo este tiempo reuniendo información y recolectando las armas de aquellos que han sido vencidos por los demás?

Aun con sus ojos cerrados, Asura esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, una que hizo que Kiki, Elnath, Hikari y Athena sintieran un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos.

[Asura/Virgo]-Estas son las armas de aquellos que yo vencí mientras conocía los diferentes Batallones de Ares, y sin embargo no encontré señales de los Berserkers de rango medio.

Los Berserkers del Batallón del Desastre, los Gladiators, armados con mazas, espadas, hachas, lanzas y tridentes se lanzaban contra el grupo de caballeros de plata y bronce, y por su parte el grupo de santos se preparaba para contraatacar y defenderse. Uno de los Gladiators en su embestida lanzó un fuerte y amplio golpe con su maza, creando una onda que desgarró el suelo hacia los santos, hasta que con un ágil movimiento Tank se puso en su camino recibiendo el impacto en su escudo, y aun asi se vio arrastrado un par de centímetros por la fuerza del ataque, mientras los demás se abrían paso hacia los demás Berserkers.

[Leo/Hércules]-¡Bien hecho Tank! ahora es mi turno.

Sin detenerse a ver la mirada de reproche de su compañero, Leo embistió el solo contra dos de los Gladiators agarrando sus cabezas y estrellándolas frente a él con un crujido de metal, y alcanzando a ver en ese momento la sombra de un tercer Gladiator atacándolo por la espalda solo para ser apartado de una patada de Ryuko.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-No descuides tu espalda.

No muy lejos de ellos, Mirina medía sus fuerzas contra un Gladiator blandiendo una gran hacha, aprovechando sus vacíos para lanzar sus golpes de flechas haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a sangrar.

Serge asombrado veía a los cuatro caballeros luchando con gran facilidad contra los Berserkers, mientras el por si mismo se encontraba forcejeando por no sucumbir ante ellos, y en su mente no comprendía porque estos llamados Gladiators se le hacía un poco más fácil ver y comprender sus movimientos, aunque no por eso se sentía con la confianza suficiente de intentar bloquear sus golpes sino meramente esquivarlos con una gran agilidad. Hasta que de repente, percibió algo, y levantando la mirada al cielo alcanzó a ver muy a lo lejos, más de lo que cualquiera podría hacerlo, y estaba seguro que venían nuevamente en su dirección. Evadió un nuevo ataque del Berserker al cual se enfrentaba dando un salto hacia atrás y les exclamó a todos para que lo escucharan en medio de aquella turba en la cual todos se hallaban envueltos.

[Serge/Lince]¡VIENEN LAS FLECHAS!

Los tres caballeros de plata se miraron entre sí, esbozando una sonrisa mientras asentían silenciosamente y Mustang procedió a encender su cosmos sujetando el escudo en su brazo izquierdo con ambas manos.

[Tank/Escudo]-Ryuko, Serge, cuando llegue el momento adecuado, sabrán que hacer. ¡ASTRAL GRAVITATION!

De inmediato, los movimientos de los Berserkers a su alrededor se hicieron más lentos, y pesados, Serge miró a su alrededor cruzando su mirada con Ryuko quien le mostró una sonrisa confiada, luego la dirigió a las flechas que comenzaron a golpear la barrera creada por Mustang, rebotando en ella como si golpearan una pared invisible.

Las explosiones de cosmos de Mirina y Leonidas sacaron de su concentración a Serge, las cuales al momento fueron seguidas por la de Ryuko, y sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer, Serge hizo lo mismo.

[Mirina/Sagitta]-¡HUNTING PHANTOM ARROWS!

La amazona de plata extendió su puño al cielo un centenar de flechas salieron de él en dirección contraria a las que venían hacia ellos, mientras Leonidas uniendo sus dos puños crea un gran tornado con la fuerza creada al separarlos de golpe, envolviendo en aquel remolino a todos los Gladiators que se encontraban atacandolos.

[Leo/Hércules]-¡KORNEPHOROS!

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡ROZAN SUI RYU HA!

El remolino del dragón de agua de Ryuko se sumaba al creado por Leo, incrementando su fuerza sacudiendo e inestabilizando a Serge quien permanecía de cierta forma paralizado por la demostración de poder de sus compañeros, pero sacudiendo su cabeza recuperó su enfoque y aprovechando los espacios que veía con claridad entre las rafagas comenzó a lanzar una serie de zarpasos como destellos de cosmos.

[Serge/Lince]-¡FERAL CLAW!


	12. Amazons

**Amazons**

Producto del ataque combinado de los cuatro santos, el grupo de Berserkers fue arrojado a una gran distancia dejando a varios de ellos muertos mientras las flechas lanzadas por Mirina avanzaban a lo lejos en dirección a quienes hasta el momento habían estado realizando ataques similares sobre todo el coliseo.

Mientras en otra parte de aquel campo de batalla, un trío de Santos avanzaba en dirección al lugar desde el cual la mayoría de los ataques con flechas tenían lugar, observando a un grupo de varias mujeres de abdomen y musculos marcados sin perder un solo rasgo de feminidad vestidas con las armaduras de los Berserkers de su batallón armadas con arcos largos.

[Camaleón]-Señor Lesath, encontramos los arqueros, son todas mujeres.

En ese momento, las flechas del ataque de Mirina de Sagitta alcanzaron a las guerreras, quienes en un rápido movimiento cambiaron sus arcos convirtiendolos en cimitarras con las cuales comenzaron a desviar las flechas con precisos golpes recibiendo un daño mínimo, pero mostrando sus habilidades al líder de aquel pequeño escuadrón de Santos, el caballero de oro Lesath de Escorpio

[Lesath/Escorpio]-Eso veo Alaina, sin embargo esas señoritas no serán presas fáciles…

Hizo una pausa, observando a sus dos compañeras, la primera, una jovencita de cuerpo atletico, intensos ojos marrones y una larga cabellera de color negro, que portaba la armadura de bronce de Camaleón, y la otra a primera vista lucía como una pequeña niña de diez años, con largos y lacios cabellos de color azul celeste al igual que sus ojos grandes y expresivos, sin embargo ella, la portadora de la armadura de bronce de Dorado estaba próxima a cumplir sus quince años.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-Megumi, Alaina, no se confien.

Ambas jovencitas asintieron, y el caballero de oro avanzó en dirección a las arqueras dando unas suaves aplausos mientras ellas terminaban con las últimas flechas fantasmas, retomando la guardia al ver al hombre con la armadura de Escorpio, su piel perfectamente bronceada, una lacia cabellera corta de color marrón la cual contrastaba con sus profundos ojos azules de expresión divertida.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-¡Excelente señoritas! veo que son excelentes guerreras todas ustedes.

Una de las Berserkers apretó con firmeza su cimitarra extendiéndose hacia Lesath, bramando con una potente voz, un poco impropia para ella.

[Amazon]-¿¡Te burlas de nosotras, las Amazons del Batallón de la Llama!?

Las demás Amazons prepararon sus cimitarras para el combate, y al lado de Lesath Alaina azotó su látigo contra el suelo, mientras Megumi permanecía aferrada a un costado de su maestro sacando la lengua a las Berserkers.

[Megumi/Dorado]-Piiiiiiiiiii~

Las burlas de los caballeros sacaron de sus casillas a las Amazons quienes se lanzaron contra ellas embistiendo en una formación de batalla, dejando a una de ellas rezagada, la cual rápidamente convirtió su cimitarra en arco preparándose para lanzar sus flechas a una distancia menor y más certera.

Los tajos de las Berserkers mostraban una gran fuerza, pero para Lesath y Megumi era bastante fácil evadirlos mientras Alaina permanecía en la retaguardia con su látigo listo para el momento en que debería de actuar, pero los movimientos de sus dos compañeros eran llenos de gracia y coordinación esquivando a las mujeres pero sin contraatacar, cuando de repente en una abertura, la arquera lanzó su flecha certera hacia la pequeña guerrera de dorado.

Hubo un destello momentáneo, revelando el látigo de Alaina golpeando la flecha lanzada por la Amazon, creando un momento de descoordinación entre las Berserkers el cual fue rápidamente aprovechado por Megumi.

[Megumi/Dorado]-¡SWORDFISH CUTTER!

Los rayos de cosmoenergía se desprendieron del cuerpo de la pequeña amazona cortando todo a su paso hacia las Berserkers, las cuales se cubrieron con sus armas con gran facilidad.

[Amazon]-¡JA! pequeña mocosa, no tienes la fuerza suficiente.

En ese momento una gran rafaga de flechas salió disparada hacia los santos, ya que en medio del ataque de Megumi transformaron sus cimitarras en arcos y se prepararon para atacar al cubrirse mutuamente entre ellas.

[Alaina/Camaleón]-¡FLASHING WHIP!

Con el grito de Alaina, su látigo comenzó a desviar flechas a una gran velocidad como si estuviera usando varios al mismo tiempo, protegiendo a Lesath quien junto a Megumi seguían intentando romper las defensas del grupo enemigo, pero pasados unos instantes comenzó a ceder y varias flechas comenzaron a pasar la barrera que hacía con su látigo.

[Alaina/Camaleón]-¡N-no puedo resistir más!

Lesath dio un vistazo rápido a la situación, tomando del brazo a Megumi en el momento exacto en que las flechas comenzaron a llover sin piedad sobre ellos, jalandola fuera del alcance de aquella lluvia de saetas.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-¡Esta bien Alaina, lo hiciste bien.

[Megumi/Dorado]-¡Maestro!

En aquel momento todas las Amazons ya estaban con sus arcos listos y una nueva rafaga de flechas estaba a punto de ser lanzada en contra de los santos, para fusilarlos en aquel lugar.

[Amazon]-Su soberbia ha sido su fin. ¡DISPAREN!

Las flechas salieron disparadas hacia Megumi, Alaina y Lesath, pero este último mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y todas las saetas inmediatamente se partieron en el aire con un débil resplandor rojizo.

[Amazon]-¿Pero que rayos? ¡Ugh!

Pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaron a salir de diferentes partes de los cuerpos de cada una de las Berserkers, aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro en cada una de ellas. Lesath levantó su mano derecha con el índice extendido dejando ver en su uña el brillante aguijón del escorpión.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-Scarlet Needle, un ataque que siempre se ha caracterizado por ofrecer a quienes son sometidos a él una oportunidad de arrepentimiento o sufrir una muerte dolorosa… Ahora diganme señoritas ¿cual de los dos desenlaces prefieren?

Alaina y Megumi se acercaron nuevamente a Lesath, ubicándose cada una a uno de sus costados, en la misma distribución con la cual se presentaron ante las Berserkers, las cuales en aquel momento apretaron sus arcos con fuerza convirtiéndolos en cimitarras nuevamente.

[Amazons]-¡Elegimos masacrarlos!

Las guerreras de Ares se abalanzaron contra el trío de santos de Athena, quienes en respuesta tomaron sus posturas de combate preparándose para la batalla campal que estaban a punto de librar.


	13. Derrota

**Derrota**

Serge, Ryuko, Tank, Leo y Mirina jadeaban comenzando a sentirse cansados, pues aunque lograron derribar algunos Berserkers, aún quedaba un gran grupo, y la situación se tornaba cada vez más caótica, ya que eran conscientes que una gran cantidad de santos ya habían sido asesinados por los Berserksers, y de seguir así, pronto ellos a pesar de ser un grupo de cinco pronto sería sobrepasado no sólo en número sino también en poder.

[Serge/Lince]-Si tan sólo supiéramos cuántos son, pero al ser iguales es complicado contarlos.

[Tank/Escudo]-Tienes razón, desconocemos su número y estamos acorralados, la situación no tiene buen aspecto.

[Gladiator]-Jejejeje, y eso que importa, pronto estarán muertos.

Los guerreros siguieron combatiendo contra los Gladiators intentando no ceder un milímetro, y en las afueras del coliseo, Lesath, Megumi y Alaina seguían combatiendo con las Amazons esquivando y bloqueando mutuamente los ataques que se lanzaban sin parar.

[Amazon]-Malditos Santos, Están condenados a morir en este lugar. Ares beberá su sangre esta noche!

[Lesath/Escorpio]-Eso nunca pasará, aún si la muerte nos aguarda en esta batalla, Athena prevalecerá.

[Amazon]-Eso es lo que creen.

Junto a Sophie y el Patriarca, Kiki, Hikari, Elnath y Asura permanecían haciendo de guardia de la diosa, sin embargo no eran atacados por ningún Berserker, y algunos de ellos comenzaban a mostrarse impacientes.

[Hikari/Géminis]-¿Hey cuánto tiempo más nos estarán ignorando, no que venían por Athena?

Kiki se sobresaltó ante las palabras de su compañera y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro intentó calmarla.

[Kiki/Aries]-Hikari, no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo, una corriente eléctrica hizo que su mano rebotara contra su cuerpo con un fuerte y sonoro chasquido, y al detallarla mejor, el lemuriano pudo ver una mirada de furia en los ojos de la santa de oro como si por un momento se tratara de otra persona, lo cual inmediatamente le trajo una cantidad de recuerdos no muy gratos a su mente.

[Hikari/Géminis]-Deja de decirnos que hacer Kiki, no eres quien para mandarnos.

[Patriarca]-Pero yo si, Hikari, debemos proteger a Athena y si lo que dijo Asura es correcto, aun no aparecen los Berserkers más poderosos.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡Pero varios de los nuestros han caído! es frustrante estar aquí sabiendo eso, aparte que los dorados están dispersos.

[Sophie/Athena]-Yo tampoco deseo que más personas mueran por mi culpa, si quieren ir, vayan. Se que el Patriarca desea cuidarme por mi edad, pero yo también me defenderé y lucharé, seré una niña, pero por encima de eso soy la Diosa de Guerra.

[Todos]¡A-ATHENA!

Todos los caballeros de oro, se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de su diosa recuperando su compostura, para finalmente posar los ojos en el Patriarca, quien con su expresión oculta por su casco se llevó una mano al mentón por unos instantes antes de dirigirse a Kiki.

[Patriarca]-¿Puedes percibir a Seiya y los demás? no logró sentir sus cosmos.

[Kiki/Aries]-Se alejaron demasiado y en direcciones diferentes, aun estan bien, pero hay mucha interferencia cósmica.

[Patriarca]-Es producto del cosmos de Ares, tiene una fuerza abrumadora. Me sorprende que Athena haya conseguido menguar su efecto hasta este punto, pero es por eso que debemos protegerla, si su cosmos llegara a flaquear el efecto paralizador regresaría de nuevo y estaríamos en desventaja.

[Asura/Virgo]-¡Athena! ¿Que pasa?

Los dorados, al girarse a ver a la pequeña diosa, vieron que esta se encontraba a punto de caer de rodillas, usando a Nike como su bastón para mantenerse de pie.

[Patriarca]-¡Está sometida a una carga muy grande, no podemos permitir que la protección que nos dió contra el cosmos de Ares desaparezca!

[Sophie/Athena]-N-No, No es eso… Hay mas cosmos ayudando a Ares, no puedo más.

[Todos]-¡NO, ATHENA!

La joven cayó inconsciente frente a los caballeros que la protegían, y antes que pudieran hacer algo por ella, el efecto del cosmos de Ares los invadió con una fuerza abrumadora, seguida de una indescriptible sensación de miedo visceral que inmediatamente los hizo caer a todos de rodillas.

Serge y Ryuko en compañía de los tres caballeros de plata, seguían en su lucha contra los Gladiators cuando fueron embargados por aquel terror profundo llenando su mente de imágenes de sus más profundos temores, y así, mientras caían al suelo derrotados. Serge alcanzó a ver en el rojizo cielo ya no una, sino tres siluetas con ojos de fuego que los observaban desde las alturas, y mientras la realidad se oscurecía para él en una visión en la cual el empuñaba una daga de oro ensangrentada y Sophie yacía muerta a sus pies, un ahogado grito llegaba a sus entumecidos oidos con más claridad que la cacofonía de dolor que agobiaba a todos los santos de Athena en aquellos momentos.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡PADREEEE!

Junto a Athena, el Patriarca y Asura eran los únicos que aún resistían aquella intensa presión psicológica, y sin embargo, a cada segundo sentían como sus fuerzas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

[Asura/Virgo]-¿Q-Qué es esta fuerza?

[Patriarca]-L-Los hijos de Ares… Phobos y Deimos

En ese momento la voz de Ares irrumpió nuevamente en el campo de batalla como una trueno. Su risa, haciendo eco por todo el coliseo mientras los Berserkers se exaltaban en su victoria con gritos de celebración.

[Ares]-Athena, el fin de tu era ha llegado. Tu sangre y la de tus santos bañara este Santuario que a partir de ahora será mío.

La silueta en el cielo levantó una mano y la tierra comenzó a crujir y resquebrajarse, a medida que la montaña de los doce templos del zodiaco comenzaba a sacudirse derrumbando los recintos de los caballeros de oro.

[Ares]-El Santuario de Ares será el lugar desde el cual observaré a la humanidad consumirse en guerras y matanzas. El lugar desde el cual dominaré la Tierra.

Sin embargo, mientras Ares hablaba y el cataclismo sacudía el Santuario, Sophie, comenzaba a llenarse del cosmos de Athena, otorgándole algo de sus energías al Patriarca y acercándose a Kiki con dificultad, siendo capaz de restaurar sus sentidos al bloquear las visiones de los hermanos del Terror.

[Sophie/Athena]-Kiki… solo tu puedes sacarnos de aquí, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

[Kiki/Aries]-¡P-Pero Athena! somos demasiados y estamos muy dispersos.

[Sophie/Athena]-Confia en ti mismo, como yo confio en ti.

Kiki comenzó a concentrarse en localizar a todos los santos de Athena aun con vida en el coliseo y sus alrededores, pero aquella manifestación de cosmos, aunque pequeña ya había alertado a los Berserkers, que rápidamente rodearon al grupo de caballeros de oro dispuestos a matarlos, esperando solamente que Ares diera la orden de hacerlo.

[Ares]-¡MATENLOS!

El grito de Ares retumbó con una gran fuerza, como si varios relámpagos cayeran al mismo tiempo en un mismo lugar, y justo cuando los Berserkers se disponían a acabar con la vida de todos los santos un gran resplandor iluminó todo el lugar cegándolos momentaneamente…


	14. Destrozados

**Destrozados**

Serge abrió sus ojos sobresaltado, gritando con fuerza el nombre de su hermana y encontrándose a sí mismo en un lugar desconocido, sobre un duro colchón tirado en el suelo, y frente a él unos cuantos heridos y otros tantos que simplemente no parecían tener salvación alguna, estaba despojado de su armadura y cubierto con vendas nuevas.

[Serge/Lince]-¿Donde estoy? ¡Sophie! ¿Donde esta mi hermana?

Una mano enorme se posó sobre su cabeza sobresaltandolo y al girarse vio a Elnath, con expresión sombría pero forzando una sonrisa en un intento por evitar que la negatividad se hiciera más notoria.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Cálmate muchacho, ella… ella esta bien. Estamos en la torre de Jamir. Kiki se las arregló para teletransportarnos a todos hasta aquí.

[Serge/Lince]-¿P-Pero como? nos encontrábamos muy dispersos y prácticamente derrotados.

En ese momento los pasos de Shaina interrumpieron la conversación, acercándose a ambos seguida de Ryuko, y otros dos caballeros que no reconocía.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-No prácticamente, fuimos derrotados. Ares se apoderó del Santuario, perdimos más de la mitad de nuestras fuerzas, todas las Cloths de los caídos se encuentran en su poder, moralmente estamos devastados y Athena parece est-

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡P-Parece estar muy consternada por lo que ocurrió!

Serge inmediatamente se percató que algo estaba mucho peor de lo que querían decirle e incorporándose rápidamente intentó enfrentarse a Elnath, pero se encontraba débil y mareado siendo atrapado ágilmente por Ryuko, antes que se desplomara.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-Calmate Serge.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Vamos Elnath, no puedes ocultarle la verdad por siempre, mejor que lo sepa de una vez.

[Elnath/Tauro]-P-Pero…

Shaina hizo una señal con su mano obligando al caballero de tauro a guardar silencio, mientras ella se disponía a contarle la verdad de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos momentos de la batalla en el coliseo.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Mira Serge, no sabemos exactamente qué pasó allá en el coliseo, todos estábamos infestados de pesadillas y visiones creadas por los hijos de Ares cuando de repente aparecimos aquí, pero tanto Athena como Kiki se encontraban inconscientes y con signos vitales muy débiles. Creemos que quemaron todas sus energías y cosmos para salvarnos pero han pasado dos días y siguen inconscientes.

Serge se quedó ahí, asimilando las palabras de Shaina, comprendiendo el inmenso sacrificio de Kiki y su hermana, observando a su alrededor los heridos y otros tantos que parecían idos, absortos de la realidad como si sus mentes hubieran sido devastadas.

[Serge/Lince]-Quiero verlos, por favor.

Shaina puso expresión pensativa, observando al joven, antes de dirigirla hacia Elnath.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Mmmm… Esta bien, pero tendría que ser por poco tiempo, el Patriarca ha convocado una reunión y tanto Elnath como yo debemos ir, a menos, claro está que estés interesado en seguir luchando hasta el final.

[Serge/Lince]-Claro que quiero seguir luchando, haciendo lo posible por proteger a mi hermana aun con mi vida. ¿Por qué crees que no querría pelear?

Shaina hizo un ademán de su mano señalando a aquellos caballeros que a pesar de no mostrar heridas severas en sus cuerpos tenían sus mentes, corazones y voluntades destrozadas a un nivel irreparable.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Solo miralos. Sus mentes no soportaron lo que sea que Phobos y Deimos les hayan hecho ver, los desgraciados tomaron nuestros más profundos miedos y nos hicieron experimentarlos de las maneras más reales posibles.

En ese momento Serge, recordó el horror de haber visto a Sophie muerta en frente suyo, y supo que aunque hubiera sido una ilusión creada por los dioses sería una imagen que jamás podría borrar de su mente.

* * *

Sophie reposaba en la habitación del piso superior con Kiki a su lado, y mientras Serge avanzaba hacia ella ayudado por Ryuko no pudo contener el llanto al ver a su hermana y a su maestro en ese estado dejándose caer al lado de la joven Athena entre sollozos y tomando una de sus manos con suavidad para sentirla junto a su rostro.

[Serge/Lince]-Oh Sophie, volvi a fallar para protegerte, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte… Perdoname, perdoname, perdoname…

Shaina, Ryuko y Elnath lo observaban en ese momento, mostrando la santa de Ofiuco una clara señal de molestia, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada, Ryuko se había adelantado ante la sorpresa de Elnath y Shaina y tomando a Serge por uno de sus brazos lo jaló y empujó con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la habitación sin recibir la más mínima resistencia de su parte.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¿Pero que te pasa?

[Elnath/Tauro]-¡Ryuko!

Elnath se disponía a detener a la joven caballero pero fue detenido por la mano de Shaina sobre su pecho, sin perder detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-Eres el novato más fuerte que he conocido, luchaste mano a mano conmigo y tres caballeros de plata más contra una horda de Berserkers, ¿Por qué no ves eso? Fuimos superados en número, tomados por sorpresa y además quedamos indefensos con la aparición de los dos dioses.

[Serge/Lince]-P-Pero y-

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡Pero nada! ¿O es que acaso no viste a esos caballeros tan destrozados espiritualmente que no son capaces ni de levantarse y tu estas aquí, queriendo proteger a tu hermana pero excusándose en una debilidad que solo tu ves en ti mismo. ¡Si quieres protegerla, hazlo, lucha, supera lo imposible y derrota a los dioses pero no te quedes aquí lloriqueando y auto compadeciendote!

Ryuko soltó a Serge y salió airosa de la habitación dejando al joven caballero de Lince recostado contra la pared con la mirada puesta en su hermana y apretando sus puños en impotencia.

[Serge/Lince]-Soy un estúpido…

[Elnath/Tauro]-¿Estas bien?

[Serge/Lince]-Si, estoy mejor… gracias a Ryuko.

Elnath abrió sus ojos confuso, mientras Shaina parecía satisfecha de algún modo que su máscara no dejaba ver con claridad.

[Elnath/Tauro]-¿Que quieres decir?

[Serge/Lince]-Olvidalo Elnath, tenemos que ir a una reunión, ¿No es así?

Shaina asintió, y después de despedirse de su hermana con un delicado beso en su frente, los tres santos de Athena salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación más baja de la torre de Jamir, encontraron al Patriarca de pie con su túnica negra y su casco de oro cubriendole el rostro como era habitual, rodeado de varios caballeros entre los que destacaban Asura, Hikari y otros dos que Serge no alcanzaba a reconocer, un hombre de cabello negro corto y alborotado vestido con un pantalón rojo y una camiseta sin mangas de color azul oscuro, mientras el otro de apariencia similar, era castaño con ropas también azules y rojas pero en tonalidades más claras.


	15. Reunidos

**Reunidos**

Serge comenzó a ver como poco a poco la habitación se iba llenando cada vez más con personas y en un momento determinado Shaina se alejó de su lado avanzando hacia otra mujer de cabello castaño rojizo que comenzó a reñirle por la máscara como si fueran viejas amigas.

[Elnath/Tauro]-Serge, debo ir con los demás, ve con los otros, ya conoces a algunos, ¿no?

Serge asintió observando a Elnath avanzar hacia el grupo que rodeaba al Patriarca, notando que aún faltaban varios y al volver su mirada hacia donde estaban los demás caballeros de bronce vio a Ryuko hablando con una pequeña niña de largo cabello azul, casi de la misma estatura que su hermana, ambas se giraron al darse cuenta que las estaba observando recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de la amazona de Dragón.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¿Que quieres?

[Serge/Lince]-Emm… Disculparme contigo, y agradecerte.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¿Ah?

[Serge/Lince]-Pelearé con todas mis fuerzas.

Ryuko extendió su mano a Serge, quien dubitativo al principio se la estrechó sintiendo el aura de compañerismo por parte de Ryuko, hasta que la pequeña interrumpió poniendo su mano también sobre las suyas.

[Megumi/Dorado]-Mira atrás Ryuko, llegó.

La joven se giró bruscamente soltando a Serge, y sin poder contenerse un solo segundo se lanzó corriendo hacia uno de los tres santos que entraban en ese momento a la habitación, un hombre de larga cabellera negra, al cual se aferró con fuerza como una niña pequeña.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡Padreeeee!

Inmediatamente Serge recordó los últimos momentos de su agonía en el coliseo, el desgarrador grito que escuchó con exactamente esa misma palabra, había sido de Ryuko, su mayor temor, aquello con lo que los hijos de Ares la atormentaron.

Vio cómo otro hombre de cabellera verdosa le acariciaba la cabeza como si se tratara de un familiar cercano antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el Patriarca, el hombre de camiseta azul oscura y a Asura, quien permanecía de pie con sus ojos cerrados y expresión indescifrable.

Unos instantes después Ryuko regresó junto a Serge y Megumi con una expresión diferente en su rostro, como si ver a su padre le hubiese causado un gran alivio, y viendo como los dorados comenzaban a organizarse alrededor del Patriarca, ellos también hicieron lo mismo.

[Patriarca]-Caballeros de Athena, nos encontramos en una situación crítica, como nunca antes en toda la historia. Ares se ha apoderado del Santuario, perdimos una gran cantidad de vidas en la emboscada, Athena… Athena se encuentra inconsciente y no sabemos cuando pueda despertar.

En ese momento el hombre a su derecha, aquel de cabellera castaña y ropas rojas y azules le puso una mano sobre su hombro, mientras otro de los caballeros de oro, un joven de cabellos y ojos plateados lo observaba con preocupación.

[Patriarca]-¡S-Seiya!

[Seiya/Sagitario]-Ten por seguro que Athena no se dará por vencida. Fallamos, es cierto, pero esta guerra apenas comienza y al final el bien prevalecerá y la paz regresará a la tierra.

[Patriarca]-Tienes razón.

Hizo una pausa, observando a todos los santos presentes antes de proseguir.

[Patriarca]-Caballeros, esta será la batalla más dura de nuestras vidas, nos enfrentaremos a un ejército más numeroso y con más poder ofensivo, pero a partir de este momento autorizo a Shiryu, caballero de Oro de Libra a entregarles las armas necesarias cuando se requiera.

El silencio en la habitación fue prácticamente palpable por unos instantes, hasta que el hombre que Serge había visto junto a Seiya momentos antes y que ahora se encontraba al lado de aquel que entró junto a Shiryu daba un paso al frente airado.

[Ikki/Fenix]-¡Pero que te pasa Hyoga! ¿Acaso has enloquecido?

[Shun/Andrómeda]-¡Hermano!

El Patriarca negó con la cabeza, antes de continuar hablando.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-No, Ikki. En este momento estamos siendo cazados por los Berserkers, no sabemos cuánto tardarán en encontrarnos y sabes que debido a la bendición que reciben de Ares no sentimos sus cosmoenergías, debemos estar preparados.

En aquel momento, el Patriarca se llevó la mano a su casco para sorpresa de Serge, quien observaba atentamente lo que ocurría, por primera vez en los dos años que llevaba en el Santuario vería el rostro del Sumo Sacerdote. A medida que se quitaba el casco de Patriarca dejaba libre una rubia cabellera que nunca dejaba que fuera visible y pudo notar la cicatriz que recorría parte de su pómulo izquierdo casi comprometiendo su ojo izquierdo.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-En este momento, solo quedamos once caballeros de oro hasta que Kiki se recupere, por este motivo van a trabajar en escuadrones separados en misiones diferentes con el fin de encontrar el punto vulnerable del nuevo Santuario de Ares y sus características con el fin de establecer la estrategia de invasión para recuperarlo.

Algunas caras de desconcierto aparecieron en los rangos más bajos, y el murmullo no se hizo esperar.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-El escuadrón que irá a investigar el nuevo Santuario de Ares estará conformado por dos grupos, uno de infiltración y otro de distracción. El grupo de distracción se encargará de evitar que los de infiltración sean descubiertos, para liderar este equipo he elegido a dos de los más rápidos: Iroas de Capricornio y Magnus de Leo.

Los dos caballeros inmediatamente se miraron mutuamente dando un paso al frente. Iroas, un hombre de pocos amigos y un temperamento algo volátil de cabello negro corto y ojos de color miel intenso. Magnus por otro lado siempre se ha caracterizado por su voluminosa melena carmesí casi a juego con sus ojos y por su actitud de superioridad frente a todos los demás.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-Con ellos podrá ir un máximo de cinco caballeros de plata. Mientras, el grupo de infiltración deberá adentrarse lo suficiente para poder recaudar información útil, y poder regresar sin ser vistos, será liderado por Fleur de Piscis y Ghost de Cáncer.

Esta vez un hombre y una mujer avanzaron sin siquiera mirarse. Ella una rubia voluptuosa de rasgos pulidos con una belleza innegable, y el un hombre alto exageradamente delgado, supremamente pálido y con un aura sombría a su alrededor.

Sin embargo el joven de cabellera y ojos plateados dio un paso al frente hacia el Patriarca observando al caballero de Cáncer con mucho recelo.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-¿Que sucede Zima?

[Zima/Acuario]-Maestro, no puede estar pensando seriamente en enviar a Ghost, yo iré en su lugar.


	16. Organización

**Organización**

Un denso silencio se hizo en el momento que Zima desafió la decisión del Patriarca y este, se limitó a mirarlo con dureza.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-Ghost irá con Fleur, no hay discusión sobre eso Zima.

[Zima/Acuario]-P-Per-

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-¡Pero nada! Tu tendrás tu propia función una vez hayan partido.

Zima no dijo nada y desviando su mirada se cruzó primero con Fleur que le sonrió con dulzura y luego con Lesath que se encogió de hombros sonriendo con despreocupación. Ghost por su parte, había permanecido inmóvil, inexpresivo e inalterable aun cuando el patriarca prosiguió con su estrategia.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-Con ellos solo podrán ir tres caballeros de plata o bronce voluntarios.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Hyoga quien carraspeó su garganta antes de continuar.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-Son tiempos oscuros para la humanidad, pero les aseguro que traeremos la luz y la paz de nuevo al mundo, organicen sus grupos y reúnanse conmigo en dos horas en este mismo lugar.

Sin decir nada más Hyoga salió de la habitación siendo seguido inmediatamente por Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki dejando a los demás caballeros para que se organizarán a su gusto.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-Vamos Zima, no te preocupes.

El joven de cabellos marrones pasaba su brazo alrededor de su amigo, con una sonrisa en su rostro intentando animarlo, mientras ambos veían que Fleur se acercaba a ellos, a lo cual el caballero de Escorpio soltó a su amigo extendiendo sus brazos hacia la rubia la cual intentó esquivarlo sin éxito, siendo atrapada por su cintura por Lesath quien no dejaba de sonreír.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-¿Preocuparte por Ghost? Amigo, deberias preocuparte mas por mi que por él.

[Fleur/Piscis]-Sueltame Lesath, y tu Zima, ¿Me ibas a armar una escena?

Zima, dirigió su mirada fulminante hacia Lesath y luego a Fleur, dejando escapar un suspiro finalmente.

[Zima/Acuario]-N-No es eso, es sólo que no confió en el.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-Ninguno de nosotros confía en él, su cosmos es demasiado…

[Fleur/Piscis]-Siniestro.

Los tres se giraron a mirarlo, encontrandolo en una esquina de la habitación cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, pero justo en ese momento los abrió de golpe con la mirada fija en el trío, sorprendiendolos al tomarlos desprevenidos.

En otro lugar del recinto, Serge se debatía pensando sobre lo que debería hacer, quería ofrecerse como voluntario, pero estaba seguro que su fuerza no era suficiente cuando un codazo en sus costillas lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-Intentalo, puedes hacerlo.

Serge se giró hacia su compañera y antes que pudiera decirle nada ella ya estaba avanzando hacia los del equipo de distracción girándose para lanzarle una sonrisa fugaz la cual le dió los ánimos necesarios para lanzarse de voluntario a aquella misión. Sin embargo, lo suyo no era el equipo de distracción, para ese escuadrón se requería de fuerza y velocidad, algo que él estaba seguro que no tenía aún en cantidades elevadas, por ese motivo y, haciéndole una indicación a Ryuko que hizo que casi se frenara en seco, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba organizándose el equipo de infiltración, si es que a ese grupo de dorados se le podria llamar asi..

[Serge/Lince]-Quiero unirme a su equipo e infiltrarme en el Santuario.

[Zima/Acuario]-¿Ah?

[Fleur/Piscis]-P-Pero tu..

[Lesath/Escorpio]-Oh…

Los tres caballeros de oro observaron a Serge de pies a cabeza, reconociendolo del relato de Elnath y Kiki sobre el ataque a Rodorio, pero reparando en sus vendajes con escepticismo sobre si deberían aceptarlo o no.

[Zima/Acuario]-Mira Lince, me parece que deberías estar es con los demás heridos, en tu estado sólo serías una carga.

Serge apretó sus puños ante las palabras de Zima, pero rápidamente Fleur lo reprochó.

[Fleur/Piscis]-No tienes porque ser tan cruel con él, es el único que se ha ofrecido. Pero mira Lince, si deberías dejar que tus heridas mejoren un poco, no deberías sobre exigirte.

[Serge/Lince]-Me llamo Serge. Y estoy seguro que puedo ser útil en su equipo puedo sentirlos, no se como, pero se que puedo verlos aun detrás de sus camuflajes.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-Mira chiquillo, aun cuando pudieras verlos. Pasaría lo mismo que pasó en Rodorio donde por poco te mueres, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado aun teniendo las heridas frescas?

Serge miro a Lesath desafiante, dando un paso hacia el.

[Serge/Escorpio]-¿En serio crees que lo olvidaría? Aparte es una misión de infiltración no de invasión, se que puedo ayudarles a evitar a los Berserkers.

Zima se disponía a responder a Serge cuando una voz profunda, grave y tétrica los sorprendió a sus espaldas.

[Ghost/Cáncer]-Dejenlo en paz.

Los tres caballeros de oro dieron un respingo al tener a Ghost justo detrás de ellos, su mirada clavada en los ojos de Serge quien a su vez los mantuvo fijos en los inexpresivos ojos del misterioso caballero de Cáncer.

[Lesath/Escorpio]-¿En que momento?

[Ghost/Cáncer]-Estas dentro, Lince.

Lesath, Fleur y Zima tardaron un instante en procesar lo que acababa de pasar y las palabras de Ghost, pero fue Acuario quien reaccionó finalmente con cierta indignación.

[Zima/Acuario]-¿Pero que te pasa? Será una carga para ustedes dos.

[Fleur/Piscis]-Calmate Zima, tiene razón, es una misión de infiltración, donde lo primordial es evitar ser descubiertos. Así que esta bien, puedes venir. ¿Verdad Gho-?

Al girarse, Fleur vio que Ghost se hallaba nuevamente en la esquina de la habitación cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados como si no se hubiera movido de allí desde el inicio.

* * *

Transcurridas las horas el Patriarca reingresó a la habitación llamando a los dos grupos al frente para ver cómo habían quedado conformados definitivamente. En el primer grupo, el de distracción, estaban Magnus de Leo, Iroas de Capricornio, Mirina de Sagitta, Shaina de Ofiuco, Marin de Aguila, Leonidas de Hércules y Ryuko de Dragón. Y de otro lado, el de infiltración estaba conformado por Ghost de Cáncer, Fleur de Piscis, Chara de Perros de Caza y Serge de Lince.

El Patriarca se quedó con la mirada puesta sobre Ryuko y Serge, Ryuko porque se había ofrecido para ir en un grupo que había designado para que fuera conformado por caballeros de plata, y Serge debido a sus vendajes. Aun así, atendiendo al entendimiento que tenía de los motivos de ambos, como hija de uno de sus mejores amigos, o como hermano mayor del recipiente de Athena aceptó que fueran en dichas misiones y se dispuso a explicarles sus misiones detalladamente...


	17. Incursión

**Incursión**

Al caer la noche los once Santos se reunieron a la entrada de la torre de Jamir acompañados por el Patriarca e Hikari para dar inicio a su misión. La tensión era casi palpable entre ellos, pues lo que estaban por hacer consistía de algo prácticamente suicida, todos vestían sus armaduras y esperaban en silencio el momento adecuado. Aparte de la última visita de Serge a su maestro y hermana, no hubo despedidas.

Hikari dio un paso al frente, y tras lanzarle una mirada fugaz al Patriarca, este dio su aprobación asintiendo levemente, a lo cual la asiática dio un paso al frente.

[Hikari/Géminis]-Esperamos que regresen.

Luego, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza, rozando por un instante las palmas de sus manos para luego bajarlas hasta la altura de su pecho desgarrando la realidad.

[Hikari/Géminis]-¡ANOTHER DIMENSION!

Frente a ella aparecieron una serie de portales dimensionales rodeando a la santa de géminis los cuales empezaron a desplazarse a su alrededor hasta ubicarse en unos puntos determinados.

[Hyoga/Patriarca]-Cada uno de estos siete portales estará ubicado en puntos cercanos al santuario sin estar lo suficientemente cerca para que se encuentren con Berserkers nada más aparecer y varios de ellos harán la función de señuelos para complicarles más las cosas. Recuerden que tienen cuatro horas para regresar al punto donde se abrirán nuevamente los portales. Buena suerte.

Los caballeros dieron un grito de exclamación y cada grupo se dirigió a un portal diferente lanzándose en ellos antes que fueran cerrados por Hikari.

* * *

En las ruinas de Rodorio, un portal se abrió y por el varios caballeros comenzaron a aparecer avanzando sigilosamente hasta ocultarse entre las casas destrozadas, mientras observaban con tristeza como un lugar tan pacífico y alegre como era aquel pueblo, ahora destruido y con los cadáveres de los habitantes que no pudieron salvar pudriéndose en las calles.

Del otro extremo, en una zona boscosa cerca a donde solían estar los cuarteles de los caballeros de bronce y plata se abrió el segundo portal cargado de santos mientras en diversos lugares se abrían y cerraban los demás que servirían como distracción, y mientras el equipo de infiltración comenzaba a ocultarse entre los bosques, Serge daba una mirada a sus compañeros y a lo que alcanzaba a divisar del nuevo Santuario viendo como había cambiado de un dia para otro, el solo aspecto de los edificios era diferente, mucho más rústico y salvaje de los tradicionales edificios griegos en los que habitaban.

[Serge/Lince]-¿Como cambiaron todo tan rápido?

Serge susurró a sus compañeros y Fleur lo miró con seriedad para luego sonreir mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

[Fleur/Piscis]-El poder de los tres dioses supongo…

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Oe, y también hay un aire desagradable que no estaba antes.

Chara era un hombre de largo cabello oscuro, rostro alargado y mirada penetrante, el cual Serge no había tratado previamente, pero podía ver que era un buen hombre aunque muy probablemente uno no muy amable.

[Fleur/Piscis]-También puede deberse a eso, pero atentos, ya esta empezando.

A lo lejos, un cosmo comenzaba a encenderse dejando una especie de huella tras de sí mientras se movía, Serge reconoció aquella energía al instante, se trataba de Ryuko, quien según lo planeado haría de cebo en el pueblo para llamar la atención de los Berserkers.

[Fleur/Piscis]-Esa es la señal, andando.

La hermosa guerrera actuaba con liderazgo guiando al grupo mientras vigilaban que no fueran descubiertos y emprendieron su camino acercándose a los renovados cuarteles que ahora servían a los Berserkers y luego de unos pasos dio una señal para que se detuvieran y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-¿Que pasa? No hay enemigos cerca.

Serge al ver la reacción de Fleur comenzó a examinar sus alrededores y rápidamente noto lo que estaba ocurriendo, justo al momento cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

[Fleur/Piscis]-¿Han visto a Ghost?

* * *

Después de encender su cosmos, Ryuko lo llevó nuevamente a un nivel normal, como si fuera alguna clase de caballero que todavía no regula adecuadamente su cosmos y continuó caminando por las calles de Rodorio siendo seguida de cerca por sus demás compañeros de armas, los cuales vigilaban atentamente cada rincón que podían en espera de un ataque sorpresa mientras permanecían lo mas ocultos que fuera posible.

[Leo/Hércules]-Oye Mirina, ¿te parece bien que la señorita Ryuko haga esto?

Inmediatamente la caballero de Sagitta se giró frunciendo el ceño hacia su compañero, y comenzó a hacerle señales para que hiciera silencio.

[Leo/Hércules]-Es demasiado joven e inexperta, no digo que nosotros estemos viejos, es solo que somos mucho mas fuertes, aun si ella es la hija del legendario Shiryu de Libra.

Mirina en silencio puso sus ojos en blanco y empezó desesperadamente a hacerle señales a Leo, quien siguió ignorandolas mientras seguía hablando energicamente hasta que unas uñas se clavaron en su yugular silenciandolo al instante pero sin hacerle daño realmente, y una suave voz femenina le susurró al oído.

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-Si sigues haciendo ruido te arranco las cuerdas vocales...

No muy lejos de ellos Magnos, Iroas y Marin observaban como Ryuko seguía avanzando, encendiendo su cosmos cada que movía algún escombro que se atravesaba en su camino volteandose para ver a qué se debía el alboroto a sus espaldas haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio en ese momento, y notando justo entonces, que aparte del ruido que hacía Ryuko, el silencio era absoluto, no había viento, ni el sonido de las criaturas nocturnas de los alrededores.

Magnus miró a Iroas, procedió a hacer un silbido corto hacia Ryuko, uno que servía de clave para que se detuviera y se pusiera atenta ante cualquier ataque y justo como esperaban el silencio se hizo completo, dando una sensación muy diferente a cuando recién salieron del portal.

Inmediatamente Ryuko adoptó su posición de combate cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en el silencio, permaneciendo en aquella posición por unos instantes, hasta finalmente girar su cabeza hacia la calle opuesta a la que estaba.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡Asi que ahi estas Berserker!

No hubo respuesta a las palabras de Ryuko, las cuales hicieron eco en aquella avenida, sólo silencio. El resto del equipo de distracción comenzó a tensionarse, observando en todas las direcciones, sintiéndose observados, y de repente el ruido metálico de un paso rompió aquel abrumador silencio, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas al punto que Ryuko había estado observando, en la cual apareció un hombre tosco de cabellera negra y armadura angulosa llevando una pesada maza en su mano la cual emitió un estridente sonido metálico al ser arrastrada por las losas de la calle, momento en el cual fue ahogada por una gran cantidad de pasos a medida que aproximadamente unos cincuenta Spartans aparecían por todos los costados rodeando todo el equipo de distracción como si conocieran los lugares donde estaban ocultos.


	18. Ogro

**Ogro**

Viéndose rodeados, todo el equipo de distracción tomó sus posturas de pelea, mientras el berserker de apariencia diferente continuaba avanzando hacia Ryuko.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¡Basuras Athenienses, ¿acaso pensaron que no nos daríamos cuenta de su intromisión? Si son tan estupidos, yo, Kuon de Ogro, comandante del Batallón de fuego rojo los reduciré a cenizas.

[Ryuko/Drágon]-Ya lo veremos, pues esperábamos que aparecieran. ¡ROZAN SUI RYU HA!

Inmediatamente y sin titubear el ataque de Ryuko salió dirigido directamente hacia Kuon, al tiempo que comenzaba la batalla entre los Spartans con el resto del equipo comenzando una serie de ataques en todas las direcciones. Sin embargo, el berserker esbozó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro al ver aproximarse el furioso dragón el cual recibió con un potente impacto de su maza dispersándolo al instante.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿esa es toda tu fuerza? chiquilla inútil…

Varios Spartans volaron por los aires producto de un ataque eléctrico lanzado por Magnus, Kuon se abalanzó con su maza en alto hacia Ryuko, y esta comenzó a rodearse de fuego, la guerrera de Dragón preparó su escudo y un nuevo ataque en su puño mostrando la determinación de enfrentarse a aquel oponente.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¡SPIRALING EMBERS!

La temperatura se elevó en el lugar, seguida de un resplandor tan intenso que obligó a Ryuko a cubrirse en vez de continuar con su ofensiva aun sabiendo que esto constituía un error fatal, sin embargo, las llamas de dispersaron y Kuon fue empujado hacia atrás, forzado a cubrirse con su maza de la cegadora patada de Iroas de Capricornio.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-¡JUMPING STONE!

El hombre de alborotada cabellera negra y feroces ojos color miel, observó a Ryuko antes de señalarle que fuera de regreso con Magnus y los demás.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-La situación ha cambiado, este tipo no es como los Spartans, yo me haré cargo.

Ryuko asintió y comenzó a alejarse, girando momentáneamente para ver a Kuon, cuyo casco se había desprendido debido a la fuerza de la patada, revelando su rostro de piel bronceada, con varias cicatrices de cortes en ella, ojos negros como su desaliñado cabello, y las marcas en su frente que indicaba que era un lemuriano.

[Kuon/Ogro]-Oh… Buena patada caballero de oro.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-Yo Iroas de Capricornio seré tu oponente.

[Kuon/Ogro]-Me da igual quien seas.

Kuon se abalanzó contra Iroas blandiendo su maza hasta descargarla con gran fuerza contra el dorado el cual se apartó en el último momento haciendo gala de una gran agilidad para contraatacar lanzando una estocada de su mano directamente a un punto ciego del berserker justo cuando la maza impactaba en el suelo con una gran fuerza.

Ryuko ya había alcanzado el lugar donde Magnus, Shaina, Marin, Mirina y Leonidas peleaban contra la gran cantidad de Spartans, uniéndose a la batalla al momento que el choque del comandante berserker con Iroas tenía lugar sacudiendo todo el terreno.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-Wow, que gran choque de cosmos.

[Marin/Aguila]-No lo fue.

[Leo/Hércules]-¿Simplemente está probando su fuerza, verdad?

[Magnus/Leo]-Si, aún no ha desenfundado su espada, pero el berserker tampoco ha usado toda su fuerza y nosotros tenemos las manos ocupadas aquí. ¡LIGHTNING PLASMA!

Del puño de Magnus salieron una gran cantidad de rayos de luz, golpeando a los Spartans de un lado al otro y agitando su alborotada melena escarlata.

Mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba, Kuon e Iroas se observaban mutuamente desde distancias prudentes, el berserker observando el costado de su armadura en la cual podía ver la marca del corte que había conseguido esquivar por poco, mientras Iroas adoptaba una postura con su mano izquierda al frente y la derecha a la altura de su pecho con las palmas extendidas.

[Kuon/Ogro]-Ya veo… El guardián de la décima casa del zodiaco siempre se ha caracterizado por poseer una espada sagrada en su brazo.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-Te equivocas, la espada sagrada Excalibur ahora reside en el caballero de Libra. Yo no tengo un arma asi.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¡NO ME JODAS, ACABO DE VERTE USAR UNA ESPADA!

[Iroas/Capricornio]-Tienes razón, pero no es una espada sagrada. Oathkeeper es una espada forjada por mi propia voluntad y esfuerzo.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¿Oath-qué? HAHAHAHA Siendo así destrozaré tu miserable espada.

El rostro de Kuon esbozó una amplia sonrisa llena de malicia y se rodeó de un aura de fuego rojo, liberando por primera vez la fuerza de su cosmos de manera visible para todos los caballeros de Athena, mostrando una fuerza similar a la de los caballeros de oro, revolviendo su cabellera negra en el aire caliente que emanaba de su cuerpo y levantando la pesada arma como si su peso no fuera relevante en absoluto.

[Kuon/Ogro]-Conocerás el terror causado por los Ogros, su abrumadora fuerza te reducida a polvo, y tus huesos arderán por siempre. ¡SPIRALING EMBERS!

El lemuriano dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su maza resquebrajando la tierra y levantando una gran cantidad de rocas, las cuales se encendieron como brasas al tiempo que la grieta principal se dirigía hacia el capricorniano arrojando fuego desde la misma y creando más rocas ígneas que finalmente salieron disparadas hacia Iroas para lapidarlo.

Iroas se vio envuelto en el ataque, utilizando sus manos para cortar la mayor cantidad de estas rocas de fuego que cada vez llegaban con más velocidad, fuerza y números, mientras sentía como el suelo comenzaba a abrirse bajo sus pies.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¿Que se siente basura?

Kuon encendió aún más su cosmos, dando un segundo golpe al suelo reforzando su ataque haciéndolo aún más violento y provocando un fuerte temblor que sacudió las ruinas de Rodorio, deteniendo momentáneamente el combate de los demás caballeros con los Spartans.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡Iroas!

[Magnus/Leo]-Y ahora es cuando desenfunda su espada.

Las piedras de fuego seguían lloviendo contra el caballero de capricornio, quien estaba siendo forzado a retroceder mientras cortaba sin parar las brasas con el filo de su mano a una gran velocidad.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-¿En serio piensas que me derrotaras con eso?

El cosmos del caballero explotó con fuerza mientras hacía un movimiento ascendente con su brazo derecho, cortando la corriente de piedras en dos y reversando su movimiento hacia Kuon, que se vio forzado a dar un salto hacia un costado para evitar el corte de la espada de Iroas al tiempo que usaba su maza para desviar las brasas.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¿Pero qué…?

Kuon se quedó momentáneamente pasmado una vez el ataque hubo concluido y una de las casas a sus espaldas comenzaba a desmoronarse, viendo la mirada intensa de Iroas clavada en la suya, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia con el brazo con su espada elevado al cielo brillante y soltando un leve vapor a su alrededor.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE SOY!?


	19. Espadas

**Espadas**

Lejos de allí, el equipo de infiltración sintiendo el enorme cosmos liberado por Kuon seguido de su choque con el cosmos de Iroas, dejaron de lado momentáneamente su preocupación por la desaparición de Ghost.

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Oe, ¿Es en serio? se siente diferente a los del dia de la emboscada.

[Fleur/Piscis]-Se trata de un Berserker de rango superior, si es asi, no la tendrán nada fácil, mientras, nosotros debemos seguir adelante. Si Ghost se ha ido por su cuenta será su problema.

Sin decir nada más continuaron avanzando a través del bosque hacia las barracas de los Berserkers cuando Serge vio, cerca de ellas la larga melena oscura de Ghost e inmediatamente estiró su mano hacia Fleur.

[Serge/Lince]-¡Fleur! Allá está Ghost.

Serge le señaló con su mano el lugar donde estaba, y el caballero de cáncer los miraba desde aquel lugar como si conociera exactamente su posición a pesar de haberse movido desde su desaparición.

[Fleur/Piscis]-¿Pero que esta haciendo? ¿En qué momento llegó allá?

[Serge/Lince]-Creo que quiere que vayamos con el.

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Oe, ¿Estas loco? primero desaparece y luego aparece en medio del territorio enemigo invitándonos a ir con el. Disculpame, pero me huele a traición.

Todos quedaron allí de pie un momento, observando al sombrío caballero que permanecía inmóvil en el mismo sitio, mientras los choques de cosmos seguían a la distancia cada vez con más intensidad, sin tener plena seguridad sobre lo que deberían hacer y finalmente Serge, recordando como el dorado confió en él cuando quiso unirse a la misión, sintió en su corazón el deber de corresponder a su confianza, así que dio el primer paso y comenzó a avanzar hacia el.

[Serge/Lince]-No se ustedes, pero él confió en mí, y si el Patriarca confía en él, debemos confiar también, además no hay Berserkers en los alrededores.

Fleur intentó detenerlo, pero dándose cuenta que el joven tenía razón, siguió tras él, y Chara luego de suspirar resignado también comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Ghost.

* * *

Después de la exclamación de Iroas, el caballero de Capricornio cambió su postura, llevando la mano izquierda al frente y la derecha a la altura de su cabeza lista para lanzar estocadas, mientras, Kuon por su parte agarró su maza listo para atacar.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-NITEN' ICHI: CHI

Con un veloz movimiento, Iroas se lanza en estocada contra Kuon creando un pequeño cráter con sus pies al impulsarse, mientras el lemuriano intenta bloquearla con su maza, recibiendo el impacto directamente en ella lo cual hace que su guardia se rompa al tiempo que es empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, momento que aprovecha Iroas para lanzar un tajo con su mano izquierda, pero aprovechando la fuerza de empuje, Kuon da un salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¿Pero que rayos?

Sin embargo, Iroas ya está nuevamente muy cerca de él lanzando una nueva estocada de su mano derecha, esta vez hacia el suelo a los pies de Kuon, abriendo un gran cráter desestabilzando al Berserker que a duras penas pudo dar un salto para evadir el nuevo ataque.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¿¡MALDITO, TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI!?

Aun en el aire Kuon bramaba furioso al tiempo que encendía su cosmos lanzando un contraataque contra Iroas con toda la fuerza de su maza rodeada de fuego golpeando la tierra con una fuerza tal que se creó un pequeño temblor que sacudió las ruinas de los edificios de Rodorio.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-No tengo necesidad de hacerlo cuando ya lo haces por ti mismo.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¿Que dices?

El Berserker se veía claramente molesto, y no muy lejos de ellos, los Spartans estaban siendo derrotados poco a poco por la combinación de fuerzas de Magnus con los demás miembros del equipo de distracción, aunque seguían superandolos en número.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-Estos tipos no se acaban, me tienen harta.

[Leo/Hércules]-¡Señorita Ryuko!

En ese momento por las espaldas de ambos se acercaban varios Spartans, los cuales fueron derribados por la combinación de zarpazos y patadas de Shaina y Marin.

[Marin/Aguila]-No se distraigan jóvenes.

[Mirina/Sagitta]-¡Hey Magnus! Deja de jugar y eliminalos de una vez.

El caballero de Leo, hasta ahora se había limitado a mantener a raya a los Spartans, con golpes físicos y usando sus técnicas especiales solo un par de veces sin explotar la verdadera fuerza de su cosmos.

[Magnus/Leo]-Ya hemos llamado suficiente la atención, Iroas se encargará de mantener ocupado al Ogro, pero si aparece otro de su mismo rango tendré que emplearme a fondo, no puedo desgastarme con estos.

Otro choque de cosmos sacudió nuevamente el suelo, y al ver Kuon había golpeado el suelo con su arma para luego batear las rocas que se levantaron en dirección de Iroas, pero este ágilmente las cortó con sus espadas en una serie de movimientos circulares diferentes a las estocadas usadas anteriormente.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-NITEN' ICHI: SUI

Una vez hubo terminado de cortar las rocas que el Berserker le lanzó, Iroas recuperó su postura de combate, la cual era diferente de la que tenía momentos antes teniendo ahora los brazos totalmente abiertos hacia sus costados, uno al frente y el otro detrás, al igual que sus piernas, causando cierta sorpresa en el lemuriano.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-¿Sorprendido? El Niten' Ichi, Dos Cielos Unificados, Creado por Musashi Miyamoto, es un estilo de combate de dos espadas el cual quedó plasmado en su Libro de los Cinco Anillos.

Kuon hizo un gesto de desagrado procediendo a escupir en el suelo para luego clavar con fuerza su maza en el suelo.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¿Y acaso crees que me importa? ¡TE APLASTARE!

Kuon encendió su cosmos rodeandose en ese intenso fuego carmesí mientras las venas de su cuerpo comenzaron a brotarse y sus músculos se ensancharon levemente.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¡BLOODLUST!

Una onda de cosmoenergía salió del cuerpo del Berserker, al tiempo que Iroas lanzaba en su contra un corte vertical que comenzó a despedazar el suelo, el cual no fue evadido por el Berserker sino hasta el último momento dando un salto lateral para luego saltar en dirección al caballero de oro dejando una columna de fuego detrás suyo abanicando su maza con una fuerza increíble dándole muy poco tiempo a Iroas para reaccionar cubriéndose con sus brazos, y aun asi fue lanzado contra uno de los edificios en ruinas rompiendo las paredes al chocar contra ellas, creando un momento de sorpresa en en todos los demás caballeros allí presentes al presenciar el repentino incremento en la fuerza del Berserker que ahora se hallaba allí gritando guturalmente mientras la edificación comenzaba a colapsar.


	20. Santuario

**Santuario**

Mientras se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba Ghost, el grupo de incursión sintió el abrupto incremento en el cosmos del berserker y la desaparición del cosmos de Iroas, lo cual los llenó de preocupación mientras seguían avanzando.

[Serge/Lince]-No puede ser, su cosmos desapareció.

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Oe, ¿Fue derrotado?

[Fleur/Piscis]-No lo creo, Iroas no caerá tan fácil.

Dijo la amazona de piscis para calmarlos mientras avanzaba mordiéndose el labio tratando de ocultar su preocupación ante los más jóvenes, pues a pesar de la distancia, reconocía la descomunal fuerza del berserker.

De repente se vieron frente a Ghost, en las barracas exteriores del nuevo santuario de Ares, y la rubia guerrera no dudó en descargar sus emociones lanzando un puñetazo al santo de cáncer a modo de saludo.

[Fleur/Piscis]-¡Tú que te crees desapareciendo así y poniendo en riesgo la misión!

Pero para su sorpresa, Ghost permaneciendo inexpresivo bloqueó el ataque con gran velocidad atrapando el puño de Fleur en su mano.

[Ghost/Cáncer]-Sólo estoy abriendo camino. Lo que hay más adelante les gustará.

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, adentrándose más, en el santuario, Fleur por su parte se puso roja de la ira ante la forma de ser de Ghost pero apretando con fuerza su puño comenzó a avanzar siguiéndolo.

[Fleur/Piscis]-Oye Ghost, ¿Cómo puedes andar tan tranquilo, no temes que aparezcan berserkers?

[Ghost/Cáncer]-Pregúntales a ellos, por algo están con nosotros.

Serge supo de inmediato que se refería a él y a Chara, y tenía que admitir que tenía razón, no podía ver ningún enemigo en los alrededores, todo era sospechosamente tranquilo, aunque probablemente se debía a los diversos portales abiertos por Hikari como distracción y a la pelea del grupo de Magnus e Iroas.

Finalmente llegaron al inicio de la antigua escalinata de las doce casas, la cual ahora lucía enmarcada por dos enormes pilares adornados con armas y trapos desgastados y sucios que hacían las veces de banderas, como un extraño y grotesco estandarte de guerra, y al final de los escalones para sorpresa de todos menos de Ghost, el que parecía ser el primer templo de los berserkers, muy diferente al que solía ser custodiado por Kiki.

[Fleur/Piscis]-¿Doce Templos?

Ghost negó con su cabeza, señalando hacia la derecha del templo donde cada uno de ellos pudo observar que eran más de los habituales recintos de los caballeros de oro.

[Serge/Lince]-¡No puede ser!

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Oe Ghost, ¿Es una broma cierto?

Fleur observó con seriedad a Ghost, quien seguía con la mirada perdida en la altitud de aquel santuario antes de comenzar a avanzar con curiosidad hacia las escalinatas ocasionando una abrupta reacción en el caballero de cáncer quien se lanzó hacia ella atrapándola de una mano y jalándola con brusquedad, a lo que Fleur reaccionó sorprendida, lanzándole una mirada con rabia a Ghost antes de darse cuenta que Serge y Chara se había puesto alertas, al comenzar a notar las esencias de los berserkers acercándose a gran velocidad.

[Fleur/Piscis]-¿Que pasa?

[Ghost/Cáncer]-Esos pilares, actuaron como una alarma cuando los cruzaste.

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Oe, esto no es bueno, son demasiados.

[Serge/Lince]-Debemos irnos, Ahora.

Los cuatro guerreros comenzaron a correr el camino de regreso hacia el bosque mientras sentían que a lo lejos el cosmos de Leo había comenzadoa chocar con el del Berserker, y una gran cantidad de flechas comenzaban a llover desde el cielo, obligándolos a esquivar las saetas lo cual disminuía la distancia con sus perseguidores a cada segundo.

De repente Serge vio algo más adelante que no estaba cuando pasaron y deteniéndose de golpe exclamó con fuerza.

[Serge/Lince]-Hay alguien al frente, tenemos que cambiar de ruta.

Sin embargo, su aviso llegó demasiado tarde, pues en ese momento pudo ver a Chara volando por los aires al ser golpeado de lleno por el puñetazo de aquel berserker, que ahora se encontraba de pie entre Ghost y Fleur.

[Arashi/Kirin]-Vaya… había más cucarachas… me corresponde a mi Arashi de Kirin, comandante del Batallón de la llama erradicarlos de este lugar.

El hombre, de apariencia joven y corta cabellera castaña sonrió con malicia observando a Fleur y relamiéndose los labios mientras la recorría de la cabeza a los pies con la mirada, cuando una fuerte explosión a lo lejos los distrajo a todos momentaneamente.

* * *

Magnus, quien había tomado el lugar de Iroas en el combate contra Kuon era el responsable de aquella explosión, al usar su Lightning Bolt en contra del Berserker que seguía igual de resistente y violento a cuando enfrentó al caballero de Capricornio, Ryuko por su parte trataba de acercarse al edificio contra el cual había chocado siendo retenida por los Spartans que se atravesaban en su camino siendo finalmente Marin quien tomara la delantera en llegar al edificio en búsqueda de Iroas.

[Magnus/Leo]-Veo que eres resistente, no me sorprende que le hayas causado tantos problemas a Iroas.

Kuon rugió con fuerza, su mirada perdida y clavada en el caballero de oro, cuando una rafaga de flechas surcó el espacio clavándose el cuerpo del berserker.

[Mirina/Sagitta]-¡Magnus te ayudaré!

El pelirrojo caballero de Leo se giró para ver a la amazona, cuando sintió otro cosmos cerca, y el Kornephoros de Leo envolvió a Kuon lanzándolo a la distancia.

[Leo/Hércules]-Deja el orgullo de lado esta vez, y acabemos con él.

Marin finalmente había encontrado a Iroas entre los escombros, mientras este comenzaba a ponerse de pie sintiéndose aún algo mareado por el impacto.

[Marin/Aguila]-¡Iroas!

[Iroas/Capricornio]-Estoy bien, solo algo magullado, ¿Como está la situación?

[Marin/Aguila]-No muy bien, ese Berserker le esta causando muchos problemas a Magnus, aunque ya casi terminamos con todos los Spartans.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-Bien, terminemos con esto, pronto se abrirán los portales y tenemos que quitarnoslo de encima antes de regresar.

Marin asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio, cuando un nuevo cosmos de un berserker se hizo perceptible para ellos, uno similar a cuando se encontraron con Kuon en Rodorio, pero este provenía del santuario, cerca a lo que solían ser las doce casas.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-No puede ser, los descubrieron.

Ryuko, eliminando a unos cuantos Spartans con su Rozan Sui Ryu Ha observó a la distancia el origen de aquel cosmos.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡Serge!

Y Magnus esquivando la embestida de Kuon, desvió por un segundo la mirada al igual que Mirina y Leónidas, mientras pensaban en la situación de sus compañeros.


	21. Escape

**Escape**

Rápidamente Serge corrió a ayudar a Chara a incorporarse mientras Fleur adoptaba una postura de combate preparando una de sus rosas entre sus dedos, y Arashi por su parte hacía aún más amplia su sonrisa la cual tenía además un toque lascivo.

[Ghost/Cáncer]-Detente Fleur, dejámelo a mi, tu vete con ellos.

La mirada inexpresiva de Ghost se encontraba clavada en los ojos del Berserker, los cuales no se habían despegado del cuerpo de la guerrera de oro ni un solo instante hasta ese momento, en el cual volteo hacia el caballero de cáncer cambiando su lujuria por una expresión dura y ruda, encontrándose con sus ojos vacíos que lo miraban con gran frialdad.

[Arashi/Kirin]-¡Callate estorbo!

Ghost no dijo nada, y Fleur seguía dispuesta a enfrentarse a al Berserker, y cerca de ellos, Chara ya de pie con la ayuda de Serge, miraba a los alrededores sintiendo cada vez más la cercanía del ejército de Ares.

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Oe, tenemos que irnos, ¡rápido!

Fleur observó al caballero de plata y luego nuevamente a Ghost, sin saber qué pensar, no terminaba de confiar en él, tal vez todo era una distracción para llevarlos a una trampa mayor, tal vez él estaba del lado de Ares…

[Ghost/Cáncer]-Que esperan, váyanse, yo los protegeré.

En ese momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, para Fleur como para todos los caballeros siempre había sido imposible leer las verdaderas intenciones de Ghost, nunca mostraba expresión alguna, pero en aquel instante sin saber por qué, supo que sus dudas sobre él eran falsas, y que al igual que ella, se trataba de un verdadero aliado que se preocupaba por los demás.

[Fleur/Piscis]-Está bien, pero no mueras, te esperaremos de regreso… Y gracias.

De un giro sobre sus pies, la rubia comenzó a correr hacia Serge para tomarlo de la mano, pero antes de hacerlo el grito del Berserker al perder a su presa llenó todo el lugar siendo rápidamente interrumpido.

[Arashi/Kirin]-¡No escapar-! ¿Que?

A los pies del Berserker una gran cantidad de manos esqueléticas y putrefactas emergian de la tierra, agarrando sus piernas imposibilitando el movimiento, momento que fue aprovechado por Fleur para lograr su objetivo comenzando la huida con Serge y Chara, lanzando una serie de rosas rojas hacía varios Spartans y Gladiators que aparecieron en su camino, incrustandose en sus pechos haciendo que se desplomaran inmediatamente.

[Serge/Lince]-Debemos ir hacia el bosque, allí los perderemos con más facilidad.

[Fleur/Piscis]-Y favorecerá mis habilidades, bien pensado.

Para cuando se hubieron alejado del lugar, Arashi consiguió destrozar los brazos que los mantenían retenido, manteniendo la vista fija hacia el lugar por el cual escaparon. Sentía una gran molestia por haber perdido a su presa, pero ya los alcanzaría, primero se encargaría del responsable de su escape, así que girándose rápidamente hacia Ghost se dispuso a lanzar un ataque hacia donde se encontraba, encontrando nada más que varios de los soldados de su batallón muertos, enterrados hasta la cintura con brazos de tierra envolviendolos de la misma forma que habían intentado hacerlo con él aquellas manos esqueléticas, y sin rastro alguno del caballero de oro en los alrededores.

[Arashi/Kirin]-¿Pero que demonios? ¡ARRG!

El berserker rugió con fuerza, lanzando un fuerte golpe al suelo creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo descargando su furia, recuperando su compostura rápidamente, antes de comenzar a continuar su persecución de aquella preciosa y voluptuosa rubia.

[Arashi/Kirin]-¡El muy cobarde también huyó, qué patético.

Musitó para sí mismo mientras emprendía camino siguiendo el rastro de berserkers muertos dejados por la guerrera en su escape, cuando de repente algo lo agarró de las piernas.

[Arashi/Kirin]-¿Qué, otra vez?

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa era uno de los Gladiators abatidos por las rosas de Fleur, el cual agarró con fuerza a su cuerpo como suplicando por ayuda, la cual Arashi obviamente no estaba dispuesto a darle, dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza, con la cual quebró el cuello del soldado.

[Arashi/Kirin]-Suéltame basura.

Agitando su pierna intentó soltarse pero el agarre no aflojaba, además un nuevo par de manos atraparon uno de sus brazos, y otro más se aferró a su otra pierna justo como al momento del escape de los dorados, viendo entonces como el primero de los soldados que lo agarró seguia moviendose a pesar de tener su cuello roto al sentir su otra mano tratando de escalar por su torso, acercando su rostro cubierto por el gran casco que ocultaba sus facciones, dejando ver en aquella cercanía sus ojos vacíos y muertos hacia el Berserker.

[Arashi/Kirin]-¡APÁRTATE!

Arashi dejó escapar una explosión de cosmos a su alrededor mandando por los aires los cuerpos de los Spartans y Gladiators muertos, haciendo que a la distancia Fleur, Serge y Chara dieran un pequeño vistazo en su dirección, y en aquel momento la rubia puso su mano sobre la tierra, enviando una oleada de cosmos haciendo que una espesa maraña de espesas raíces salieran de la tierra creando una muralla.

[Fleur/Piscis]-No tenemos tiempo, vámonos.

Junto a la muralla, Fleur hizo un agujero en la tierra por el cual entraron los tres caballeros quedando a oscuras nada más cerrarse la entrada sobre sus cabezas al ser tapada por raíces, hojas, y tierra.

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Oe Fleur, ¿Y ahora? No se ve nada.

Algo de tierra cayó sobre sus cabezas, cuando la estampida de Berserkers pasó sobre ellos siguiendo de largo por otro camino, momento en el cual Serge, tomó en la oscuridad las manos de ambos y comenzó a avanzar.

[Serge/Lince]-No veo de todo bien, pero por aquí hay un camino.

[Chara/Perros de Caza]-Ja, en serio eres como un gato.

Fleur sonrió levemente, y los tres comenzaron a caminar cuidadosamente en medio de la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto Arashi, libre por fin de los cuerpos de los berserkers, que ahora yacían descuartizados a sus pies, comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones, sabiendo que definitivamente había perdido el rastro de los santos, y que todo aquello fue provocado de alguna forma por el caballero de Cáncer. Luego, pateando una cabeza de Gladiator en su camino, dio un vistazo al lugar donde estaba luchando Kuon contra los demás caballeros antes de regresar a su puesto de combate.

[Arashi/Kirin]-Maldito Cáncer, ya nos veremos de nuevo… cobarde.


	22. Tormenta

**Tormenta**

En Jamir, Asura se encontraba sentado en posición de loto con las palmas juntas cerca a su pecho, no muy lejos de él Zima con la ayuda de Shun se encargaban de los cuidados de Sophie y Kiki, quienes aún se encontraban inconscientes, recibiendo ayuda de los demás caballeros para dar alivio a los heridos.

[Hikari/Géminis]-¡Hey Asura! ya casi es hora de que regresen, dinos algo.

La guerrera de géminis llevaba un buen rato impaciente y más que ayudar a algo se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con ganas de lanzar un fuerte golpe para descargar sus emociones.

[Seiya/Sagitario]-Tranquilizate Hikari, Asura está concentrándose para seguir sus rastros desde esta distancia. Si no ha dicho nada es que están bien.

[Shiryu/Dragón]-Además, parece que aún no saben que estamos aquí, lo cual sigue siendo bueno.

La geminiana chasqueó su lengua y salió de la habitación con brusquedad, fuera del edificio y comienza a dirigirse al sitio donde debía reabrir el portal dimensional por el lugar debía traer de regreso nuevamente a los grupos de guerreros pues ya se acercaba la hora de su retorno.

* * *

Mientras, en las ruinas de Rodorio, el furioso Berserker de Ogro agita su maza golpeando con fuerza el suelo a sus pies donde instantes antes se encontraba Magnus de Leo, quien consiguió evadir el ataque rodando por el suelo, girando rápidamente para lanzar un puñetazo cargado de energía.

[Magnus/Leo]-¿¡Por qué no te das por vencido!?

Iroas se lanzó justo detrás de él, lanzando una serie de veloces estocadas en un estilo similar a la esgrima con la punta de su mano directas al costado del Berserker, haciéndolo retroceder y tambalearse.

[Iroas/Capricornio]-NITEN' ICHI: KA

[Shaina/Ofiuco]-De alguna forma, parece que lograron huir de ese Berserker, pero este tipo…

El rugido de Kuon interrumpió sus palabras, recuperando su compostura y comenzando a jadear pesadamente apoyándose en su maza a medida que de su cuerpo empezaba a salir un vapor de color rojizo y rápidamente recuperaba su tamaño y forma habitual, viéndose rodeado de todos los caballeros de Athena con los que estaba luchando.

[Kuon/Ogro]-Malditas sabandijas, resistieron más tiempo del que esperaba.

Kuon resopló con violencia preparándose para el ataque de todos los caballeros de Athena que lo rodeaban, mientras Ryuko y Marin terminaban de eliminar a los últimos Spartans que quedaban a su alrededor al trabajar en equipo, uniéndose a los demás al ver que solo Kuon restaba.

[Leo/Hércules]-No tienes escapatoria Berserker.

Kuon observó a los siete caballeros de Athena que lo rodeaban, escupiendo algo de sangre al piso con desagrado en su rostro para luego elevar su maza sobre su cabeza elevando su cosmos.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¡Como si eso me preocupara idiota. No soy un Berserker cualquiera, soy un comandante de batallón, eso significa que puedo con todos ustedes pelmazos!

Aun con su arma sobre su cabeza, levantó su otro brazo para empuñarla con ambas manos, liberando al instante una oleada de poder cósmico abrumador, similar al que tenía hace unos instantes en ese modo de fuerza bruta y furia descontrolada, pero a diferencia de ese estado, sus energías se encontraban ahora completamente concentradas.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¡MUERAN SANTOS DE ATHENA!

Con un fuerte movimiento el lemuriano dejó caer su maza contra el suelo con una gran fuerza, y al impacto un fuerte terremoto sacudió toda el área, creando grietas en el suelo de las cuales comenzaron a salir trozos de roca que se elevaron por los aires, junto con partes de las ruinas a medida que un gran cráter comenzaba a formarse.

[Kuon/Ogro]-¡CRACK THE EARTH!

Los caballeros observaban aterrados la devastadora fuerza del berserker, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar al ver los fragmentos de roca tomar el color de brasas ardientes, cuando las palabras del caballero de Leo acompañadas de su explosión de cosmos los sacó de su asombro.

[Magnus/Leo]-Iroas, váyanse sin mi.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-Pero Mag-

[Magnus/Leo]-¡AHORA!

Las rocas comenzaron a avanzar en contra de los caballeros, y las más pequeñas eran destrozadas por el Lightning Plasma de Magnus, mientras las grandes solo eran desviadas hacia diferentes partes golpeando el suelo, resquebrajándolo aún más en nuevas piedras que continuaban con el ataque.

Iroas no lo pensó mucho y haciendo una señal con su mano comenzó a buscar la salida de aquella lluvia de rocas ígneas que caían como meteoros, tomando a Ryuko de la mano para arrastrarla consigo al ver que ella seguía con la voluntad de quedarse a ayudar a Magnus.

[Ryuko/Dragón]-¡Déjame Iroas!

[Iroas/Capricornio]-No, solo estorbarías. Maldición porque los de bronce tienen que ser tan testarudos.

Mientras se alejaban hacia el punto de salida, Ryuko sintió un cambio en el cosmos de Magnus, el cual se tornó más agresivo, y en medio de la lluvia de rocas el pelirrojo caballero encendió aún más su cosmos, incrementando la fuerza de la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo.

[Magnus/Leo]-Finalmente a solas… ¡Conoce ahora la verdadera furia del León!

Desde el despejado cielo un gran relámpago cayó sobre el caballero de Athena destrozando las rocas que se encontró en su camino, el cual fue seguido del grito de ataque del caballero que retumbó como un rugido.

[Magnus/Leo]-¡LIGHTNING STORM!

Extendiendo sus brazos en una forma similar al gran cuerno de los caballeros de tauro, una gran cantidad de rayos de luz dorada comenzaron a salir de sus brazos, ramificándose como los relámpagos de una tormenta golpeando todas las rocas ardientes en su camino hasta convertirlas en polvo en una espesa nube que no dejaba ver claramente, momento que aprovechó el berserker para abalanzarse contra Magnus con su puño como garra envuelta en fuego en un ataque sorpresa. Y sin embargo, su garra sólo encontró el puño de pelirrojo envuelto en electricidad, creando una intensa explosión que mandó a ambos guerreros en direcciones opuestas por la fuerza del choque.

No muy lejos de ellos, los grupos guiados por Iroas y Fleur seguían avanzando hacia los puntos de encuentro designados en el plan para regresar a Jamir, mientras en aquel lugar Hikari comenzaba a encender su cosmos, siendo observada por el patriarca desde una de las ventana de lo alto de la torre en compañía de los otros cuatro caballeros legendarios.


End file.
